Hedging your bets
by New York in the rain
Summary: Trying to spice things up before a big wedding, Zelos and Lloyd make a little wager on if Lloyd can snag a date in two weeks. So, now how will Lloyd manage to convince Genis to be his date? LloydxGenis and implied SheenaxZelos
1. Did You See Me Coming?

Quick disclaimer- I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters, or my song references.

......

"A bet?"

Lloyd looked up from polishing his twin blades on the steps of a garden to see the grinning face of Tethe'Alla's chosen staring down into his. He vaguely felt cornered, noticing the mischievous smirk on Zelos's face that was generally followed by some embarrassing plan to pick up women.

"Yup! Just a little bit of fun to pass the time until the big day!" If possible, Zelos's grin seemed to get even bigger at the promise of amusement.

Lloyd tiled his head to the side slightly. "Is it the kind of fun Sheena would still approve of?" He raised his eyebrows slightly at the end of his statement.

Zelos backed away slightly, waving his hands defensively in front of his face as he did so. "O-of course it's completely innocent! Lloyd, how could you doubt me, after all time spent journeying together! I thought you were my bud!" He lowered his eyes into a pout.

"I trusted you before, and look where that got us."

Zelos stumbled backwards again slightly. "Hey, low blow man, low blow!" He clutched at his heart in a dramatic fashion. "Besides, you said you'd forgiven me!"

Lloyd nodded, with kind smile, "I do, I do. Sorry for dragging that up again. So, what was this bet of yours?" He slid his swords gently to the ground, and looked eagerly up at Zelos. He never noticed the reappearance of the sneaky grin to Zelos's face.

"Well, as you know, Sheena and I are getting married in 2 weeks." Zelos paused here to sigh dreamily, with hearts in his eyes, while Lloyd merely raised his eyebrows as a sign to continue. "Ahem, well, we're getting married in two weeks, and she isn't letting me have any fun until then! I'm not allowed to grope her, not allowed to flirt with all my lovely hunnies, not allowed to do anything!" He mock fainted, conveniently landing in Lloyd's lap. "And this is where you come in, Lloyd, my bestest buddy ever!"

The brunette glanced down to the red head in his lap. "Sorry Zelos, shamelessly flirting with girls isn't really my style, and I'd rather not have Sheena chase me down with Shadow again." He shuddered, remembering waking up to see dark apparition looming over his bed.

After a quick shudder from both men, Zelos shook his head and continued. "No no no no no, not that kind of fun!" 'though that would be hilarious' he added under his breath.' "It's simple really! I've just noticed that you haven't got a date for the wedding yet!"

"Th-That's not…" Lloyd looked to the side, with a hesitant blush on his face. Zelos lifted himself back to his feet, and walked around to Lloyd's side to look him in the face.

"Here, let me just save you the air and tell you that anything you could possibly follow that up with is bullshit." He smirked in satisfaction as Lloyd sighed. "Now, you were probably going to just fall back on your plan to ask the lovely Collette to give with you as a friend, am I right?" At Lloyd's hesitant nod, he nodded his head to himself, and congratulated his own logic.

"So what exactly does my dateless-ness have to do with your own amusement?" His brown eyes lifted up in challenge.

"Hey, whoa. I'm not trying to insult you.! I'm just trying to make a point! And from your reaction, I can kinda assume that you're not too happy about being alone, am I right?"

The now 19 year old brunette defiantly held his head high, opened his mouth to reply, and was immediately cut off again by the chosen. "Right, it really bothers you. I mean, it's a freaking celebration for the true love between my wonderful, busty Sheena and I. How could you not be jealous and lonely? So, I decided to make a little bet with you, that would make both of us happier!"

"What is it?" Lloyd couldn't help his curiosity, he was also feeling Zelos's boredom. Raine had insisted that he, Genis, and Collette not leave Meltokio since they had arrived for the wedding. Lloyd couldn't help but feel cooped up, preferring to be out fighting monsters. Even the coliseum couldn't hold a candle to a real fight.

"Well, clearly it would involve you getting a date for the wedding!" The red head pumped his fist excitedly into the air. He settled back down immediately, a sneaky smile on his face. "But it wouldn't be any fun if I just let you pick you our date, no~ooo. So, I'd be picking someone out for you!" Zelos paused a moment to look into Lloyd's pondering face. "Don't even bother guessing kid, you're not gonna guess who. So, it's simple: I bet that you can't convince the person of my choice in 2 weeks to be your date to the wedding. I win, and you won't tell Sheena about that rather embarrassing incident in Flanoir." He shuddered remembering the incident, in which an unsuspecting, half-asleep Lloyd has stumbled into Zelos in the hall of the inn with a scantily clad, squiffy woman. At the teens wide eyed look, he hastened to explain, which failed ultimately when the women decided to latch herself to the chosen's neck and passionately neck him. "Please don't tell Sheena!"

This, of course, occurred 2 weeks ago.

"What's in it for me?" Lloyd raised his eyebrows at his still shivering friend. Zelos immediately regained his cool.

"Why, not only will you get a lovely date for our celebration of love, you'll also get this!" Zelos proudly lifted a sword from under his coat, waving it lightly in front of the teens face to get his attention.

"I-is that…?" Lloyd stared at the sword.

"Kratos's Flameberg sword? Yup, I'm pretty sure it is!" He twirled it thoughtfully in front of his face, pretending to examine the blade.

"But I thought that it vanished after I used the Eternal Sword?" Lloyd's eyes followed it's movement through the air.

"Hmm, yeah, me too. But then I saw it buried in some rubble near the Kharlan tree last year, and thought to myself 'Hey, didn't that sword used to belong to Kratos? Bet Lloyd would really like something like this, that belonged to his dad.' So, I grabbed it." He stopped moving the blade through the air, and stopped it in front of Lloyd's eyes. "So, have we got a deal?"

Lloyd glanced up from the blade into Zelos's eyes, then back to the blade uncertainly. He lifted his eyes back up again, this time a fierce, stubborn glint lighting them. "You're on. So, who is it?"

Zelos's smile widened, and he slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Lloyd peered over as well, to spot someone running towards garden they were talking in. His expression softened to a gentle smile at the sight of the frazzled white haired boy approaching.

"Lloyd, come on! I finished dinner a half an hour ago, and Raine's been lecturing me about it being impolite to eat without you! Hurry up, stop wasting your time with that idiot and hurry up!" Genis, Lloyd's best friend, accentuated the end by sticking his tongue petulantly out at the red head.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it, brat!" Zelos leaned over with a grin to flick Genis's forehead, jumping back to avoid the following swing of the kendama.

Lloyd stepped forward, placing an arm on Zelos's shoulder to prevent him from drawing the sword at his hip. "Tell Raine I'll be there in a sec, 'kay Genis?" He finished with a smile, not noticing the way the other boys cheeks reddened slightly.

"… Okay, but it better only be a second! I don't want her to start lecturing me on the history of Meltokio's church again while we wait!" He quickly scampered back the way he came, pausing to give Zelos one more dirty look as he left.

Lloyd watched the boy leave, failing to notice the way Zelos had hunched over until his chin rested on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd drew back his fist with a grin, getting ready to playfully shove his friend away, when he felt Zelos lean towards his ear.

"Him."

He pulled his head away from the twin swordsman's shoulder to take in the look of shock on his face. With a self-satisfied grin, Zelos began to saunter away, throwing over his shoulder, "remember, 2 weeks! I look forward to seeing you and your date then!"

Lloyd looked up from the ground, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment as he began to wonder what exactly had gotten himself into. "But he's my best friend, you can't honestly expect me to…" Lloyd stopped when he realized he was shouting at nobody.

......

"Hey Lloyd, what's up?" Genis lifted his blue eyes from his book of advanced mathematical theory (a.k.a. light reading material) to glance up at his best friend leaning in the doorway. He shut the book, and shifted to face the door.

Lloyd stood in the door, not used to feeling awkward in an inn setting such as this after becoming the hero who reunited the worlds. His confident manner kept him from slouching to one leg. Instead, he slightly averted his gaze and looked down to the swords kept at his waist. "Well, I might have a bit of a problem."

Genis sighed, and patted a spot near him on the bed. The inn they were staying at was moderately comfortable, and the beds were well furnished and comfy. He looked attentively as Lloyd settled down next to him. "So?"

"So, I might have made a bet with Zelos…"

Genis's face fell. "Lloyd, haven't you learned anything from all our journeys with him? He's nothing but a slimy pervert!" He punctuated the statement by lightly thumping a pillow to his side with his fist. Admittedly, this didn't cause much damage to the pillow.

"But, I have to win! He has Kra-dad's sword…" Lloyd looked to Genis for assistance, finally causing the younger boy to sigh exasperatedly.

"Fine, what was this bet anyways?" Genis's stomach gave a little twist at the embarrassment that now covered Lloyd's face.

Lloyd stared awkwardly over his shoulder to look at the wall opposite his friend. "Oh, nothing much, just kinda…. get a date for the wedding?" He finished the sentence as a question when he noticed the way the younger boy's face fell slightly.

Genis immediately raised an eye brow in challenge. "Ooh, a date. That would be a tough bet for you." Lloyd scowled at his friend, while the blue eyed boy continued his taunts. "Who will it be then Lloyd? Maybe you could ask Collette to go with you, you know she'd love that. Oh wait, that would be like dating your sister, wouldn't it?" He grinned and leaned towards Lloyd as the older boy began to clench his fists slightly. "Or maybe, speaking of sisters, you were thinking of asking MY sister, though I really wouldn't do that if I were you. She'd probably end up lecturing you about the religious origins of marriage until the very end of the evening. Or maybe you were going to ask Presea, oh wait, she's not going because her and Regal are travelling to promote his comp-"

Lloyd suddenly gripped his friend's shoulder, stopping the stream of taunts coming from the mages mouth. "It's you, alright?! He said I have to get you to be my date to the wedding! Happy now?!" Lloyd panted from the exertion of his statement.

Genis seemed to deflate a little at that statement. He withdrew slightly in Lloyd's grip, taking a moment to reorganize his though before speaking. Unfortunately, all he could manage was a meek "Me?"

Lloyd lowered his volume back to normal. "Yeah. And I can't back out now, not when he has that sword." Lloyd stared with a determined glint into Genis's eyes. "And that's why I can't lose! So…"

Genis stared back into Lloyd's eyes confidently after a few moments. "So?" He spoke confidently, almost carelessly, but Lloyd could have sworn he felt a light hitch in the boys breathing, and there was definitely a light dusting of pink on his cheekbones. Lloyd momentarily froze up.

"W-well?" Genis ever so slightly shook his head, mentally castigating himself for the slight stutter.

"So will you please let me pretend to flirt with you and go with me to the wedding?" Lloyd rushed out, and finished by closing his eyes tightly and holding his hands together in front of his face in silent prayer to Martel that his best friend wouldn't kill him. He cracked one eye open slightly when Genis didn't answer immediately. "Genis?"

"So it'll be just an act?"

Lloyd paused from wringing his hands nervously at his side to glance up at Genis. The boy was staring directly into his eyes, but Lloyd could tell he didn't want to be. Having been best friends with Genis for so long, Lloyd could definitely sense that what he really wanted to do was duck under his blankets and cover his head with his pillow, like he used to do when Raine would be gearing up for a particularly enthusiastic speech. "Genis…" He figured the boy was offended at being used like this for personal gain. Lloyd leaned forward to wrap a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder. He noted the slight hitches in the boy's shoulder, but ignored them in favor of hearing his friend.

"What?" The blue eyed boy shoved his friend's arm off. "See, I told you talking to that doofus was no good! Now look what you've gotten us into!" Genis teasingly shoved Lloyd backwards onto the bed, and sighed over-dramatically. With an eye roll, he added, "fine, I guess I can help you out. But you'd better not try and kiss me or grope me, or anything creepy like that, got it!" He glared, pulling his kendama off of a side table near the bed.

Lloyd smirked challengingly, noting Genis's slight widening of the eyes. "Not even a little grope on your cute butt? Ouch, dammit!" He immediately regretted the statement as the ball of the kendama connected with his head repeatedly. He swatted at it futilely, closing his eyes. "Fine, fine! I won't do it! Geez, why couldn't Zelos have picked Presea? She wouldn't be this abusive."

When the assault stopped, he glanced over in time to catch Genis with an unguarded expression. His face was light rouge, so slight it was barely visible in the hotel light. Lloyd would have found it cute, if not for the fact that it was fading to be replaced with a deep sadness. His mouth stayed a neutral straight set, but his eyes were downcast and slightly watery. It looked as though he couldn't figure out whether to be embarrassed or depressed. Then just like that, it was gone, replaced with a determinedly set face, and guarded eyes. Planning an intelligent reply to this sudden shift in mood, Lloyd forced out an unsure "Gehhhhhh…." That was not quite the deep statement he was going for.

Genis laughed stiffly and made a shooing motion towards the door. "Fine fine, I'll help you. What are friends for, right?" Another forced chuckle. "So, get out of my room and we can figure this out in the morning, m'kay?" He raised an eyebrow when Lloyd took a moment to stand up to leave.

The brunette got to his feet, figuring he must have just imagined everything. Besides, here his friend was laughing (sounded kind of hollow…) and he's suspecting that Genis might be depressed over something? Martel, was he dense at time!

He shook his head lightly to himself, then walked to the door with his normal bounce back in his step. Feeling confident that this whole situation would work out, he waved his hand goofily back. He turned with a smile at the door and gave a quick "thanks for everything Genis, you're the best! Night!" and continued out the door to his room.

Genis turned off his light and curled under his covers, staring at the ceiling awhile before responding back with a quiet "Night Lloyd." He curled up under his blanket, and laid awake for most of the night.

......

Okays, so here I am trying my hand at some Tales Of Symphonia fiction here! I happen to love the best friend to love aspect, so I'm gonna run with it. And though I think Lloyd and Genis were a bit out of character possibly, I'm gonna be working on that when they get to actually acting for Zelos.

So, this takes place after the ending of the game. Hopefully, that was obvious. If not, I fail. Also, it assumes that Zelos is still alive, which in my game, he definitely wasn't. Damnit. Also, everyone's a bit older, as that journey had to have taken at least a year (it took a couple months for Collette's skin to start turning to crystal at least) and then a little more time passed.

Anywho, I was disappointed at the lack of GenisxLloyd fics out there, and since I can't seem to get this idea out of my head, here's my contribution. So, hopefully others who like the pairing will read, and maybe write some more of their own? I always appreciate feedback too! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't! Just please, make it constructive! If it's something I can fix, I will. But if it's just "OMG, you suck, this will never happen blah blah blah close-minded blah." Then I'm sorry, but maybe you shouldn't have clicked the link?

Well, hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it (though I'm fairly certain my roommate wants me to stop typing and go to bed now) I will write more, because hopefully (super optimistic) other people will write more too? Then we can have an actual community of writers, and it'll be great! But, anywhoodles, I digress. Please review, criticisms are welcome (constructive please!) and I hope you'll look forward to reading chapter two as I look forward to writing it! (I've already got these great plans involving Sheena beating Zelos for stalking, cute Lloyd, shy Genis, and of course RUIN MANIA RAINE!)

Indeedy! Well to anyone who may have kept with my rambling this far, thank you for your time! I'm not very good at definitive endings to my notes, so I'll just end with a song quote! (sorry for the long note too)

~ Then and there, my life made sense. You were the evidence ~

~ New York in the Rain


	2. Pandemonium

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---

Days until the wedding: 13

"Let me get this straight DEAR," Sheena made the endearment sound more like a threat, "you decided to try and mess up Genis and Lloyd's love lives because YOU WERE BORED?!"

Zelos hopped over the chair he was seated in to dodge a well-aimed pyre seal that exploded right where his lap had been moments before. "Sheena, my sweet hunn-" he clumsily fell back on his butt to avoid another seal flying at his face. Sheena approached him, prepping her cards to summon Origin, allwhile her former-chosen future husband scurried crab-like backwards.

When Zelos's back his the wall of his mansion's bedroom, he glanced back up with puppy dog eyes. When the ninja temporarily lowered her hands at the pathetic look, he quickly took the opening to restrain her in a tight bear hug from behind.

"Let me GO you heartless slimeball!"

Said slimeball let out a distinctly unmanly squeak as he dodged an elbow aimed again at his crotch, still not letting go. "Sweetie, trust me, our honeymoon won't be much fun if you keep trying to hit me there!" Ducking his head to the side this time to avoid a head butt, he merely continued his strong hold until her struggle died down and her breathing returned to normal. "Now, can we talk like mature adults?" Ignoring a comment from the women in his arms that sounded suspiciously like _"You're the last one to be saying I don't talk like a mature adult…" _the red head released the ninja and turned her around in his arms to face him.

"I'm not trying to be an jerk to them, though messing with the brat's love life sounds fu- oww, don't hit me!" He rubbed his abused scalp where her fist had connected. After a small pout, he straightened back up. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" he gulped when Sheena made a wringing gesture with her hands. "Eh heh heh, yeah, so though messing with the brat's love life sounds fun, I'd rather see both of my buds happy, even if I don't like that kid."

Sheena sighed. "Did you even think about what'll happen if this backfires? You and I…well, at least I've known for a long time that Genis clearly wants to be more than just Lloyd's best friend. What happens when this stupid bet of yours is over, and things go back to the way they were before? He'll be broken hearted, and you know it!"

Zelos began walking towards the door. "Well then, we're going to have to hope Lloyd can get his head out of his ass and tell the brat how he feels! Now if you'll excuse me my sweet, I believe I have a tux fitting to get to!" He blew a kiss over his shoulder, and strutted out the door.

Sheena's shoulders slumped as the door slammed. "What a stupid inconsiderate, pathetic, sad excuse for a chosen! Martel, I can't even remember why I agreed to marry him in the fir-" Sheena was cut off when the door was flung open and Zelos slunk back in.

"Almost forgot!" He pulled her close enough to touch their lips together lightly in a sweet kiss. Though short, Zelos smirked at his breathless fiancé's blush as he sauntered out the door. "And THAT, my voluptuous hunny, is why you agreed to marry me!"

The redhead smirked as he stood outside the closed door. "1….2….3…" and he plugged his ears before the loud proclamation of "THAT JERK!" With a renewed grin, he continued on his way. "Works every time."

---

"So, why are we here again, Professor Sage?"

Lloyd longingly at the doors, before continuing to follow his teacher and best friend down the halls of the reception hall in Meltokio. The room was almost completely barren unlike the previous dinner party they had been invited to. Only two tables covered with table settings remained in the room. While Raine continued to lecture a distracted Genis ("WOW! Can you believe the hand sculpted designs on these pillars?! Just look at all the detail on the wings of this angel! Quick Genis, tell me everything you know about this particular art style!" "Yes Raine…" "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?") Lloyd continued to inspect the room. Apparently, being the heroes who reunited the world meant that you also doubled as free wedding planners when a certain friend forgets to hire a professional in time. Now, not only were they stuck decorating, but Genis had also been roped into helping cook. (Zelos still mourns that he wasn't able to con Regal into helping too, because that man could make beef stew like none other!)

Lloyd sighed as he looked at a champagne flute, without really knowing what it was. "This isn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"Why am I not surprised that you're bored already?" Genis winced when the dainty glass fell from the swordsman's hands and abruptly shattered.

"Wha- Genis! Where did you come from?" He hastily nudged the broken glass under the table, and tried to pull a tablecloth down to cover it up. He glanced over to spot Raine with her arm around a short coat rack, apparently animatedly informing it of "the wonderful history of the beautiful balcony, truly a finer example of the woodworking from the…"

Genis looked away from her exasperatedly and sighed. "She really gets into things like this."

Lloyd looked from the coat rack still under his crazed teacher's arms (was she foaming at the mouth???) then back to his best friend. "Why is she lecturing that coat rack?"

Genis sighed again, "when she gets in one of these moods, she doesn't really pay much attention to anything other than researching."

"But you're her brother, that's just an iron pole with hooks! Can't she tell the difference?"

Genis looked back at the scene. "Huh, guess not."

The two friends watched as Raine enthusiastically pulled 'Genis' up the stairs to the balcony, not noticing when one of the legs broke off when it got stuck to the door frame. As the echo of her voice faded up the stairs, the two glanced at each other, then immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"Sh-she just completely-" Lloyd snorted lightly, then dissolved quickly into a fit of at spotting the abandoned iron leg still sitting on the ground, abandoned.

"Shut up, Lloyd!" Genis tried to slug his friend playfully in the head, but ended up missing and merely draping an arm over the brunette's shoulder. This caused a fresh bout of giggles to rise up from the half elf.

Lloyd, looking as though he just remembered something, immediately ceased laughing. Noticing this, Genis's laughter gradually died too, until an awkward silence hung in the air. Lloyd inhaled dramatically. "So, it's morning now…"

Genis tilted his head to the side, all the while giving a calculatedly blank look. He adopted a flat tone of voice. "Yup, I can kind of see that Lloyd. Wow, it only took you until now to notice? You're getting smarter!"

"I'm being serious Genis, you gotta help me out here!"

When blue eyes met pleading brown, Genis knew he was stuck. With an eye roll, he immediately adopted an authoritative tone. "Fine, then we're gonna do this my way, got it?"

At Lloyd's frantic nod, he smiled and nodded to himself. "Okay then, let's lay down some ground rules. One, no groping, and no, I don't care if Zelos would find that believable, if you want my help you'll listen. Two, you have to promise never to take one of his stupid bets again!" Another frantic nod from the brunette. "Three, you better not try and flirt with anyone else." Genis flushed lightly at the heavy gaze that seemed to be directed at him after this rule. His voice caught in his throat, and it took a couple of attempts to manage to speak. "And four, no kissing."

"But that would make it more believab-" In the midst of a frantic arm gesture, Lloyd has managed to destroy the remaining fine glass cups on the table. He bent over to try and collect some of the larger pieces of glass before Raine would fine out. "But that would make it more believable! Zelos would definitely believe it more! Besides, we're best friends, it wouldn't be that weird, would it?" Lloyd looked up at Genis from his position on the floor, and noticed his now glowing red cheeks and defensively crossed arms. When he refused to make eye contact, Lloyd smirked teasingly, "unless you're upset because it'd be your first kiss? Genis, you're such a girl!"

The red clad youth nearly toppled over in shock when his friend ducked down to help pick up the glass with a serious face. He glanced down at his own gloved hands, then the ungloved ones of his friend. "Hey, I've got this, I don't want you to cut yourself."

With his gaze still on the glass, Genis began, "Raine always used to tell me that when two people kissed, it was because they loved each other. If we don't love each other, then we shouldn't do that." Genis stood back up with a handful of glass lightly in his palm. Lloyd gathered the rest, and rose to follow him. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I didn't know you felt this strongly. I'll go tell Zelos to take his bet an-"

"What are you, stupid?" Genis smiled and laughed at him. "Lloyd, it's fine! I already said I'd help. Besides, it's Zelos. He's not too bright, we ought to be able to trick him pretty easily! And I know you really want Kratos's sword back, so stop thinking so much and let me help you! Besides, what are best friends for?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded back. "Yeah! We can do this!" He walked over and enthusiastically patted Genis's back. "Thanks again, Genis! You're the best friend I could ever have!"

With that, Lloyd walked over to the exit of the hall and left in hopes of finding Colette wandering about the temple of Martel. He definitely needed some advice.

---

Staring down quietly at the scene that unfolded, Raine watched as her brother to rub his eyes with his fist, an action she vaguely remembered him doing as a child to keep from crying. Having long since abandoned the coat rack (of course she noticed, did they think she was an idiot?) she resisted the urge to run back downstairs and out the door to strangle Lloyd for upsetting her baby brother. She released her grip on the railing, and began walking briskly back downstairs.

Ignoring the fine artisan work done on the carved banisters, Raine decided that confronting and comforting Genis definitely came first. Once he was sufficiently calmed, then she would go about punishing Lloyd Irving for making him upset.

---

About 40 views, 1 review, and two alerts. Life is good!

Thank you again for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it, as I enjoyed writing it! I still feel like even though Genis is an angsty character in the game, maybe I'm playing it up to much? Oh well, next chapter shall be the shenanigans of the beginning of their plan to trick Zelos, as well as cake shopping and dress shopping with the girls! And let's not forget bug sister Raine's "chat" with Lloyd! So, hopefully you'll stick around and read more!

And thus, I end with another song quote!

~Oh no look what you've gone and done, you're creating pandemonium. That song you sing means everything to me, I'm living in ecstacy~

~New York in the Rain


	3. A Different Point of View

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to H-bomber, for continuing to read my story, and writing me quite possibly the greatest compliment I've ever received on my writing. Thank you so much, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

---

Days until the wedding: 12

"Hey Lloyd, my bestest buddy ever! How are you doing today?"

Lloyd stood in the doorway of his room at the hotel, wondering why in the world Zelos would be there at 7 in the morning. Having just woken up from a terrible night's rest, he took one look at his friend, and attempted to return to his room.

The redhead darted forward desperately. "NO! Come on, just hear me out, you gotta help me! Sheena kicked me out of the house!" He tugged pleadingly on Lloyd's arm. "You wouldn't leave your friend to suffer her wrath alone, would you?" Turning on the charm, he smiled a winning smile at his sleepy friend.

Lloyd, still clad in nothing but a white undershirt and shorts, blinked sleepily at Zelos, who was still currently tugging his arm. His sleepy mind didn't register that the red head probably didn't know where anything was in the building, as the direction he was pulling his friend towards was the bathroom. He heaved a relenting sigh, "What did you do this time?" This question was punctuated with a great yawn.

Zelos jerked his hand away from Lloyd's arm to scratch the back of his head nervously. He turned his head to the right, and tried to appear nonchalant as he stared up to the ceiling. "Weeee~eeeell, how 'bout I tell you over breakfast? Your treat!" And with that, he happily marched off.

Lloyd shrugged at returned to his room, and only after he was halfway dressed did he realize that he's been conned.

"Zelos, you JERK!"

(Unfortunately, Lloyd did not see his friend run down the hallway at this time after accidentally barging into the women's restroom. You'd think he'd have remembered the way he came up the stairs in the first place, but Zelos being Zelos, of course he didn't. Had he been single, he would've been living his dream; having women, albeit angry ones, chasing after him.)

---

Over a table in breakfast room of the hotel, Lloyd was currently shooting Zelos an incredulous look over his large plate of pancakes. "So, wait wait wait, let me see if I've got this right." He waved his forked lazily in the air, not noticing when the slice of pancake at the end flew off and on the table in front of the sulking male. "You mean you really told Sheena she looked fat in her wedding dress? Seriously?!"

The red head sighed as he used his napkin to wipe down the now sticky table. "You don't have to say it that way, you make it sound so obviously stupid…"

"Because it is! I mean, if Professor Sage had been there, she would've probably helped Sheena beat you within an inch of your life!" He gave a disappointed look when he stuck the empty fork into his mouth, not having noticed the pancake was gone.

"See, that's why I came to see you! Though my beauty, wit, and charm may work on other women, my sweet darling Sheena isn't like other women!"

Lloyd blinked cluelessly as he stuffed a large slice of pancake in his mouth. "Wha do yo mee?"

The former chosen grimaced and wiped flecks of fluffy dough off his face. "First off, please remember to swallow before talking." His face quickly became a saddened pout. "And she's different because she actually matters to me. I want to compliment her buy her things to make her smile, not just so she'll slee…." Zelos trailed off and cleared his throat. "Not just so that she'll go on a date with me."

"But wait, why wouldn't she date you, she's marrying you?"

"Well, that's not really important. What's important is that you help me find a way to make it up to her!" Tethe'Alla's former chosen beamed at the brunette. "So, are you with me?"

Lloyd nodded to his friend. "I'm doing this because you're both my friends, but if you mess up again…"

"YIPPEE!" Zelos gave a distinctly unmanly squeal as he vaulted the table. Lloyd looked baffled as the red head hopped into his lap and hugged him tightly. "ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" He proceeded to smother the poor, bewildered swordsman's by wrapping his arms tightly behind his head. (People at other tables were beginning to wonder what sort of conversation the young men were having that would end in such a bold move, and in public no less.)

At that moment, a sleepy Genis walked into the doorway, complete with messy bed-head and disheveled clothing. He gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, only to open then again and see a rather intimate seeming situation between his friend and his best friend. His hands immediately flopped back to his sides, and he gaped noiselessly at the duo.

Zelos, looking up from the now flailing brunette, noticed the teen awkwardly standing in the room. He loosened his arms from Lloyd's neck, ignoring the gasping breaths the young man now took. He gave an awkward wave and grinned. "Hiya! Fancy meeting you here! I'dve thought you had a date with a calculator, or something!"

After regaining a somewhat normal breathing pattern, Lloyd glanced over to see his best friend now walking slowly over with an odd look on his face. He quickly beamed a great smile, and wiggled an arm free from behind Zelos's back. "Hey Genis! Wanna come have breakfast with us?"

Zelos noticed the look he was receiving from the silver-haired boy, and quickly leaped off of Lloyd's lap. He defensively walked back to his seat, hiding protectively behind his arms the whole time. "Hey brat, I know I'm pretty, but could you stop staring at me like that? I wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend, I promise!"

Genis's shoulders seemed to lose some tension, and he reached for a seat farther across the table the duo. (Zelos tried to subtly scoot his chair away more from Lloyd to set the younger teen at ease, but as nothing about Zelos is subtle, his chair leg squeaked on the floor with every scoot.)

Lloyd, having moved on to the sausage links on his plate, animatedly turned to Genis. The smaller boy managed to swipe a hash brown from his friend's plate, and it seemed to consume all of his attention at the moment. "So, we're going dress shopping with Sheena today, right? Zelos was telling me that he screwed up again," Zelos gave a pitiful pout from his seat, now farther apart than the other two, "and he needs some idea how to make up with her so she doesn't kill him, use purgatory seal, and kill him again. Do you wanna help him with me?"

When the half-elf glanced in his direction, Lloyd felt a brief shudder run through his body at the smoldering look in his best friend's eyes. Though the eye contact was brief, Lloyd had seen a fierce sort of possessiveness in that glance, and he wasn't quite certain why Genis would look at him like that.

"Hah, idiot. And you think you'll last as a married man? I bet Sheena will break it off with you in 3 days!" The silver haired boy smirked petulantly at the steaming red head.

"Oh yeah, twerp? I'd say that your girlfriend would break it off with you in 1 one day, but oh wait, you've never had one!" He smirked smarmily (truly, that was the only word capable of describing such a creepy smirk) and continued with his taunts. "Even if you had a girlfriend, she'd probably want to leave you for me! I mean, you may be somewhat smart, but that's all you've got. I, the great Zelos Wilder on the other hand, have the looks, the brains, the personality, and the charm to sweep any fair lady right off of her feet!"

Genis gave a flat look. "Uh huh, you forgot one important fact though."

The redhead was befuddled. "What?"

"You're getting married in less than two weeks, doofus. So, you may be more egotistical than me, but you'll be off the market if you value your life."

Lloyd snorted with laughter, having sat back and watched the conversation play out up until this point. Genis took one look at Zelos's defeated face, and he soon joined in with a chorus of slight giggles.

The chosen stood up with a flourish and pushed his chair loudly back in. "Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted!" ("Oh really?" "Genis! You won, so play nice!") He walked towards the door, then turned and paused in front of the door. "Very well then gentlemen, I bid you adieu!" He reached out and stole a fedora from a nearby man's head, and performed a low bow with it before placing it on his head and walking out the door.

"What just happened?"

"Petty larceny." Genis shook his head in exasperation. "Remind me why we're here again."

"Sheena."

"Point taken."

Lloyd stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth, then peered across the table when he realized how quiet his friend was being. After an intensive amount of chewing and swallowing, Lloyd blurted out, "Genis, are you pouting?"

The half-elf gave a wide-eyed glance. "Wh-what? No, I'm just really tired! Raine lectured me a lot last night, and I didn't get to sleep much!"

The swordsman gave a small shudder at the mention of their teacher's name, and the recollection of a discussion they had had the other day. "Genis, I could hear her shouting in her sleep about 'the greatest scientific discovery of all time!!!!!!' pretty early on in the evening." Lloyd gave his pal an amiable smile. "Hey, it's okay. It's just Zelos, don't take anything he says to heart." He scooted forward to rest a toned arm across his friend's petite shoulders. "Just don't listen to him. I don't think anybody else does anyways. Besides, I know you could get any girl you really wanted!"

Genis's face fell at that last statement. "But I don't…" He shook his head and plastered a childish grin on his face. "Nevermind. Thanks Lloyd, I should've known not to listen to him by now!" He snatched the last sausage link on his friend's plate and briskly walked over to the door. "Come on Lloyd, we don't want to be late for shopping, do we?" He threw an impish grin over his shoulders and marched out the door.

As Lloyd stood to follow his friend, a waiter appeared from seemingly nowhere to smack a bill down on the table for both his and Zelos's meal. (Sneaky Genis just stole the food off of his plate.) He huffed lightly in annoyance as he fished out the necessary gald, making a mental note to accidentally 'slip' something to Sheena about her fiancé's previous run-ins with other women.

Meanwhile, still sporting the stolen fedora, a certain chosen peered (creeped) through a window on his two friends. Oblivious to the weird looks and comments from people passing by ("Hard to believe we ever thought he could save Tethe'Alla." "I bet he's staring at all women in there." "That hat makes him look like such a pimp.") he continued to watch until the swordsman left the room. Only then did he turn from his perch to smirk and nod in triumph to himself.

"Jealous already, and it hasn't even been 3 whole days. You're making this way too easy kid."

---

Having gotten bored with dress shopping within about half an hour, Lloyd soon found himself meandering down the street, having been sent to find a bakery that would make the cake. He almost pitied Genis and Colette, who hadn't been able to find an excuse to get away as well. Then again, Colette was probably enjoying looking at all the beautiful clothes, but Genis must be squirming from being in such proximity to so much lace and silk.

'Genis…' Lloyd sighed, and glanced up from the street he was following to the sky. Thinking about his friend brought to mind the discussion he had had with Professor Sage the day before outside of the hotel.

"_LLOYD IRVING!"_

_Said boy winced at his name being called at such a loud volume, knowing it only meant trouble coming from his professor. He wasn't expecting the painful thwack to the forehead he received from her staff upon turning around. "Ooo~ooowwwww… What did I do?"_

_Raine rubbed her hand slowly over the end of her staff, not meeting his eyes. "It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do." At his confused stare, she sighed. "I know about that stupid deal you made with Zelos."_

_He blinked. "Oh that? Yeah, he promised me that he'd give me back Kra-Dad's sword if I won." He shuffled his foot on the ground, nervous in front of his stern teacher._

"_So, let me get this straight. You accepted a bet, FROM ZELOS, without even thinking about how it might concern my brother, all because he has a sword?"_

_Lloyd felt his blood boil as he clenched his fists at his side and lifted his gaze to meet her frigid glare. "It's not just a sword!" He punctuated this statement with a loud stomp. "It belonged to my dad, who's stuck on Dherris-Kharlan, and who I'll probably never see again!" His posture relaxed a bit more, and his volume dropped._

_Raine's eyes softened at his downcast expression, but her sisterly instinct would not give up entirely. "But Lloyd, it doesn't change the fact that you brought Genis into it, without even considering his feelings."_

"_But he said he was fine with helping me!"_

_Raine reached over to give the back of the teen's head a solid smack. "Like he'd tell his best friend no, especially when it concerns your dad. After we were abandoned, Genis and I used to spend nights in hotel rooms crying over not having real parents, so he's sensitive to your parent problems." Her eyes became downcast. "But he's too emotionally invested in this…"_

"_What do you mean, professor?"_

_The elder half elf merely gave him a flat look, identical to her brother's. "Surely you're not that oblivious Lloyd?" When his expression didn't even change, she gave a short laugh of disbelief. "Really? You've never noticed the way he looks at you, the way he gets all starry-eyed when he talks about you, the way he always manages to save you in a battle, even when he's supposed to be fighting with someone else?"_

_Lloyd rested his chin on his fist and screwed his face up in concentration. He had noticed the way his friend seemed unable to concentrate on even the simplest aqua edge spell when he was partnered with someone else, hence why they were always partnered together in fights now. And once it was brought to his attention, he did notice that sometimes his extremely bright friend could be caught spacing out in the middle of a conversation. Lloyd, being Lloyd, viewed this as perfectly normal, but in hindsight it was odd for someone as composed as Genis to be caught daydreaming like that. As for looking at him any differently, of course he'd look at his best friend differently than, say, his sister. He remembered some of the glances Genis had given him when no one else was looking. Those glances seemed to telegraph a fierce sort of long and possessiveness that stole his breath away. However, without fail, that expression would evaporate like mist the moment his best friend noticed him looking._

_Lloyd looked up from his deep musing to see her expectant face. "I don't get it. I'm his best friend, so isn't that normal? I mean, I look at him differently than I look at someone like Zelos." He scrunched his face into a grimace. "And I try and always try to save him, or anyone else in battle, no matter who I'm partnered with!" He wasn't exactly certain how to respond to the starry eyed comment._

_Raine's silver hair swished as she shook her head in disbelief. "How do I keep forgetting that you were my worst student?" She leaned forward and gripped Lloyd's head tightly so that their eyes met. With a deadly serious expression, she threatened, "just know this: if you hurt my baby brother's feeling in any sort of way because of your own stupidity, I will break off every single one of your fingers, and shove them down your nose. Are we clear?" _

_Lloyd gulped and nodded frequently. Seeming satisfied with that answer, Raine released his head and walked inside the hotel. He continued to stare straight ahead, wondering why she would ever think he would hurt her brother's feelings_.

Lloyd was brought from his musing as he absently walked into a large glass window. Rubbing his skull absently, ('why does this always seem to happen to me?') he glanced up to notice the large glass obstacle was actually the front of a bakery. Noting the delicate creamy desserts in the display cases, he pumped his fist in the air in triumph. "Sweet! My luck is totally picking up now! Wow, I feel like Colette, doing something clumsy like getting lost and then finding exactly what I was looking for!"

"That's just like you, Lloyd."

Lloyd jerked to see his diminutive friend standing behind him with a mischievous grin on his face. "Gahh, Genis, you startled me again! I think I need to train more if I keep getting snuck up on by you!"

"Hah, you must have strained your brain if you were so lost in thought that you didn't hear me coming! Maybe you should get a map?"

Lloyd glared lightly at the teen. "Shut up, Genis." He punctuated this statement by sticking his tongue out. "Besides, I thought you were still dress shopping with Colette and Sheena!"

Genis's small shoulders trembled in trauma. "I would've stayed, but Sheena wanted a second person other than Colette to try on the dresses. I got stuck trying on this horri- Lloyd, stop laughing, you jerk!" He swatted his friend with an open palm on the back of his head. "They made me wear this horrible, pink, frilly, lacy thing! The second they left to try and find another one for me, I changed back and ran to find you!"

Lloyd had stopped laughing long enough to actually imagine the horrifying incident. He could easily see Colette lifting up a gown and determining it to be cute, and Sheena shoving the outfit in the smaller boy's arms with a bright smile and a vaguely disguised threat. Taking his imagining a little further… "I bet you looked pretty cute in a dress…"

Genis spluttered for a few seconds, blushing deep red from the tips of his ears to his neck. "Sh-shut up, Lloyd! It's n-not like I'd know if I looked c-cute or anything!" He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the creeping flush. "Besides, if you had been there like you were supposed to be, you would've had to try them on too! What about helping Zelos make-up with Sheena, hmm?"

Lloyd looked down in defeat, having forgotten his offer to help out with the relationship problems between the two lovebirds. The half elf gave a gentle smile and sighed. He walked forward and tugged at a red sleeved arm. "Well, come on. Since we're here, we might as well get the stupid cake."

The brunette gave an exuberant nod, abandoning his previous imaginings as they walked into the bakery.

---

"I wonder where Genis went?" Colette gave a sad glance down at the light blue gown she cradled in her arms. She was delighted to have found a dress that perfectly matched his unique eye color, only to discover the boy was missing from the dressing room when she returned.

Sheena glanced at another dress from a rack nearby, wondering how she was supposed to find the perfect dress when they all looked exactly the same. "Probably ran away to try and find Lloyd. Hey, do you like the purple, or the pink better?" She held up two dresses for scrutiny.

Colette pointed absently at dress on the left, not noticing the ninja's slight grimace as she replaced them both on the rack. Lost in her fretting, she gave a startled jump when the elder girl patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry so much about them. They'll figure this out, you'll see. Surely they're not BOTH… well, surely Genis isn't that dense. Besides, you know Lloyd. He'll probably senselessly blurt out his feeling at some point anyways, and then they'll both be even more inseparable!" She mumbled under her breath a brief curse about Zelos being an insensitive, interfering jerk. "Don't worry so much! Now come on, we've gotta find a new dress that doesn't make me look fat!"

As the dark haired girl marched back to the racks to resume her search, the angel sighed sadly. "I really hope you're right, Sheena." Lifting her head and donning her usual smile, she marched back to resume their hunt.

---

Hmm, I'm worried that sometimes my paragraphs just turn into big, wordy disasters.

Well, as Thanksgiving break is coming up, hopefully I'll be able to maybe get two updates out in a week instead of just one. In any case, I'll be sure to get one out next Tuesday. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and is looking forward to the next one! (key word: hope)

Special thanks again to H-bomber! I just want to emphasize how much your nice comments meant to me! I feel a little silly, but I was so proud I even read it to my roommate, who promptly gave me a weird look, but I was still happy! So, thank you very much!

As always, I shall end this with a song quote!

~ You've got a clever way of haunting me. I'm never scared, but you're still daunting me 'cause I know what you're likely to say, and I know that you'll get your own way. ~

~ New York in the Rain


	4. I Wouldnt Normally Do This Kind Of Thing

Discalimer: see chapter 1

Days until the wedding: 11

---

As Lloyd stared at the closed bathroom door, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly he'd been dragged into this situation again. He tapped his uncomfortably, tugging again at the frilly collar on his shirt. "Come on, Genis, I thought you were smart enough to put clothes on by yourself. If you need help, I could always call Raine in here."

A muffled "Shut up, Lloyd!" resounded from the doorway. The hero walked in front of the full-length mirror in Zelos's bedroom and grimaced at his own reflection. 'Like staring at another Zelos…' He cringed at the thought, shaking his head to hopefully banish the terrible idea. He glanced back at the door. "Come on, it can't be that bad! Just come out here, we're gonna be late!"

The door gave a prolonged screech of protest as Genis reluctantly poked his silver head from the safety of the bathroom. He barely listed his eyes from the ground as he meekly said, "it's still to big…"

His friend sighed good-naturedly and began to approach the door. "Well, if you really don't want to wear it, I could always ask Colette if we could borrow her dress for this. I'm positive she'd said yes!"

The half-elf scrunched up his face and glared at his friend, still hiding behind the large maple door. "You're such a jerk Lloyd!" The door slammed shortly thereafter, neatly clipping the edge of Lloyd's boot. He heard a brush of fabric against the grain and a soft thump. "It's not like I want to do this anyways!"

"Come on, we already agreed to help. Besides, we get a free meal out of the deal!" Not noticing any movement from the door, the brunette pressed on. "It's not like anyone will notice if your clothes don't fit quite right, they'll be too busy looking at how stupid I look. I mean, how did Zelos ever think he could pull this ridiculous outfit off?" His hand unconsciously tugged at his bow tie again, attempting to loosen the collar. "Not to mention how did he breathe in this thing…"

While staring at the two-toned waistcoat, the brunette's mind drifted to a time earlier that day. He had been sitting in the hotel, pondering some practice in the nearby forest, when Zelos waltzed in all smiles and sunshine. Don't get him wrong, Lloyd still considered Zelos to be one of his closest friends (one of, but his best friend would always be Genis), but with all the shenanigans lately Lloyd would rather avoid seeing the red head for a few days.

The flamboyant chosen managed to tell his friend about his dinner date tonight, through a mess of exuberant hand gestures. Lloyd received an excited backhand across his cheek from Zelos's sweeping arm accompanying the excited proclamation of "and I need your help!"

Which is how he ended up in this current situation of sporting Zelos's formal wear in front of a mirror while his best friend fretted in the bathroom like a girl before a date. (Could this be considered a date?) Further complications came up with the fact that, though barely noticeable normally, Genis had grown slightly taller. This meant that his formal jacket and pants no longer fit. (Zelos had once commented that Genis's outfit made him look like a nutcracker. He found it significantly harder to flirt with all his hunnies for a month afterwards with his jaw in a plaster cast.)

Slowly returning to the present, Lloyd turned to slump against the closed door as well. His world suddenly quaked when the door was jerked open. He winced at the impact of his head against the cold linoleum on the bathroom. When his eyes cracked open, he took in the sight of his best friend clad in his own formal wear, an awkward blush present on his face.

As Lloyd righted himself with help from the embarrassed teen, he couldn't help but snicker softly to himself.

Genis gave an affronted look, to which Lloyd reached out and pulled on the spare fabric around the teen's shoulders. The swordsman's knuckle received a light swat as Genis gave him a pout. "I told you it looked funny! You jerk, next time I'm just going to stay in the bathroom!"

"No, it looks fine! Great in fact!" Lloyd's gloved hands waved protectively in front of his face as he blustered on. "I just thought it was cute how much smaller your shoulders are compared to mine! Guess being the best mage in Iselia doesn't provide much muscle?"

The tension evaporated as Genis pulled his kendama out from behind his back (mental note: tell him to leave that thing at home) and took a hard swing for his best friend's face. Using instincts honed by years of swordfighting, the brunette swiftly ducked to the ground and swept a leg towards the younger male's knees. With a look of befuddlement, Genis fell lightly backward onto his rear with a soft thud.

Smiling gallantly, Lloyd bowed lightly at the waist to offer a hand to his downed friend. "So, are you gonna try and swat me again, or can we head out yet?" His hand was smacked away with an indignant glare.

"If you didn't pick on me, we could've left a while ago!"

"I couldn't help it! You just looked so scrawny in my clothes, it was funny!"

"That's because I grew out of my old clothes!"

"Too bad you're still too small then, huh? Though it is pretty funny seeing even Presea tower over you!"

Genis flushed red with anger and sprang at his friend. Lloyd managed to catch the incensed boy's shoulders before they both toppled backwards.

"She more than twice my age, I'd hope she'd be taller than me!"

Before the conflict could escalate to a full-blown brawl (friendly though it may be), Sebastian politely knocked before abruptly entering. He didn't even blink at the sight of Genis clutching at Lloyd's uncomfortably tight collar and his fist raised offensively in the air while the swordsman continued to restrain his slight shoulders. When their guilty, shocked glances turned to him, he cordially stated "Sir Bud, I believe that it is time for you and Sir Sage to be leaving for your prior engagement. I'm sure Master Zelos will be wondering where you are if you do not arrive soon." He bowed at the waist before leaving the room as abruptly as he'd arrived.

Still frozen awkwardly, it took a few moments for the pair to shift warily apart. Trying to lighten the odd situation, Genis looked over at Lloyd. With a sarcastic lilt to his voice, he asked "shouldn't we be heading off, Lloyd? We don't want the ever-so-wonderful Master Zelos to have to wait for us for, heaven help us, more than three minutes!"

With an undignified snort of laughter, Lloyd tugged at one of the two tails of fabric near Genis's shoulders. "We've gotta get there before Sheena decides to light his hair on fire again!"

Lloyd bumbled out the door in a fit of laughter, not noticing the way his friend hesitated to glance at himself in the mirror with a thoughtful expression before following merrily.

---

"Could this be any more obvious?"

"Well, we could not have this wonderful, fake fern to hide behind."

"Shut up, Genis!"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to help so badly!"

"I said shut up!"

Genis stuck his tongue out petulantly, before both burst into raucous laughter. As a result, they were shot dirty looks from multiple angles of the room.

As it was, the pair was sitting in one of the finest restaurants in Meltokio spying on the duo Lloyd had dubbed "the Love Birds." (Genis had opted for "the Masters of Disaster" before Raine had swatted him on the head for disrespecting Sheena as a part of the pair.) Their disguise was that they, too, were on a date in the posh restaurant (Zelos's idea) where they could conveniently give him pointers in what not to say.

What Zelos failed to take into account was the fact that they were best friends. This meant that everything from staring at the menu ("Check it out, Genis! This dish is called 'Poached Crappie Filet!'" "Lloyd, a crappie is a type of fish. You're so immature." ""Hey, you're laughing too!") to observing their friends was a barrel and a half of laughs.

So far, so good. 'Maybe Zelos really WAS good with the ladies after all…' Lloyd observed as their friend, clad in a pristine white tuxedo, led the flushed Sheena past rows of seated patrons. Genis leaned over their clean table, whispering a quick "watch this!"

Once Sheena, clad in a strappy black dress, was seated Zelos knelt down low near the table. He quickly reached under the table, and produced a large bouquet of crimson roses.

As the pair glance through the leaves of the fake fern, Lloyd gave Genis a flat look. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

Indicating with his finger to keep watching, Lloyd turned back to see Sheena tentatively smelling the bouquet, looking at it as though it would explode. A puzzled expression passed over her face as well as Lloyd's when she produced a delicate card from inside the flowers.

"'Not only are you more beautiful than any of these flowers,'" Genis meaningfully spoke as the ninja read at their table, "'but I will still find you to be the most stunning even after the last petal falls.'" He indicated back to the table where Zelos had stood back up to gently place his fiancé's fingers to one of the blooms. Lloyd stared on in confusion when she leaned forward to place a long, heartfelt, passionate kiss on redhead's lips. "They're fake, they're never going to die."

The brunette glanced admiringly to his companion. "Wow, I'd never have guessed you could be such a sap!"

The half elf flushed lightly at his friend's remark. "Well, someone had to give him an idea that wouldn't get him maimed! You know what he wanted to do? He wanted to buy her a box of lingerie! Then he was going to ask her to wear it for him later!" He shook his head in disgust. "Honestly, I don't even know why she agreed to marry him!"

A waiter passed by to deliver a basket of rolls, seemingly not noting his patrons' obvious spying. Lloyd reached down to stuff a roll into his mouth, before turning to his compatriot. "Maybe cause they're in love?"

The younger teen sighed. "Love can only overlook so many flaws." Wiping crumbs from the roll off his face, he added in a quiet mumble "like horrible table manners…"

"You say something?"

"Nope!"

Dinner carried on in much the same fashion. The two best friends at one point ordered a plate of calamari, as they were eating at Zelos's expense tonight. Though this was repayment for the their assistance, neither could really spend an exorbitant amount of their friend's money and not feel a tiny bit guilty. Lloyd had tried to convince Genis to order the crappie though, if only to say they ordered a crappie filet from a high end restaurant.

They watched the chosen try to butter his future wife up by starting their meal with a plate of spaghetti bolognese, eventually leading to a loving lip-lock when the two shared the same noodle. ("And you thought I was cliché?") Feeling somewhat creepy for watching the couple obviously sharing an intimate moment together, the two teens flushed in awkward shame, and instead decided to reminisce about their journey of regeneration.

Zelos passed by their table at one point, having told his date he needed to go to the bathroom. He sauntered up to them, a positively radiant smile on his face. "She totally forgives me, I know it! I'm gonna be getting' some tonight!"

"'Gettin' some' wh-"

"Hey Zelos! Why don't you see if you can get the chef to serve lava cake for dessert?" Genis's timely interruption saved his friend from a very awkward explanation.

The red head appeared muddled. "Lava cake? Why would I do that?"

"First off, it's chocolate, and you should know that Sheena secretly loves chocolate." Lloyd and Zelos both glanced at each other, silently pretending they had known all along. "Second, it's filled with more chocolate, which is even better. Third, it's not on the menu normally, so she'd know you specially requested it for her. But make sure you do it soon because, I know you're an idiot and all, but we don't want her to think you got lost in the bathroom."

The redhead darted off quickly, leaving the two to continue their serious conversation about when Zelos had originally joined their journey in Meltokio years ago. Amidst a particularly rousing recollection of their experiences in the hot springs with him, Lloyd suddenly realized that this was still, for all intents and purposes, a date. Though entirely schemed by his "bud" to hopefully ensure a romantic evening for himself, it didn't change the fact that Lloyd was here on a date with the best friend who he had once convinced to steal the answer key for a test from his sister's desk. The same best friend he shared his first ever sleep over with in the backyard of Dirk's house, only to be scared back inside by Noishe's errant howling. The same best friend who had exiled himself along with the brunette to go on a journey to save the world those years ago.

Even realizing this, the brunette didn't feel an ounce of awkwardness in the air. After all, why not share the experience of his first real date (he didn't get out much, between the sword practice and journeying to save the world, okay?!) with the person he shared pretty much his whole life with. It didn't even seem that odd to him, to be on this pretend date with Genis. It never even occurred to him that gender would possibly be an issue; all that mattered right now was that he was doing a ridiculous favor for one of his friends, and he was enjoying every second of it that was spent with his oldest friend.

Genis meanwhile had noticed that Lloyd's infamously short attention span was up to its old shenanigans. He'd tried poking, saying that their friend's had finished eating so they should leave, even licking one of his fingers and sticking it in Lloyd's ear!

… Okay, maybe not that last one. But he sure felt like he'd tried everything.

Suddenly, Lloyd returned from his daze, a new determination shining in his eyes. Ignoring the questioning blue eyed look, he peered through the plastic leaves of the fern to note that the other meal had descended into private conversation and the dessert plates were devoid of cake. Zelos carefully shifted a hand under the table to give a thumbs up; the sign that he could take it from here for the evening. The swordsman pulled back to grin at his friend. "Well, apparently he thinks that he can't screw up now!"

"He can screw anything up, but if he wants us to leave, I'm all for it." Genis pulled the money the two had received from the chosen from his pocket and left it on the table. Having been put through the torture of etiquette classes taught by his own sister, he folded the napkin neatly and rose from his seat.

As Lloyd moved from the table, he reached out with a feigned nonchalance to hold the hand of his best friend as they walked away. (Set up or not, it was supposed to be a date after all.) He refused to turn around and reveal the almost invisible tinge on his cheeks, so he missed the answering look of bliss on his companion's face. Both marched resolutely out into the evening together without a backward glance at the two still seated in the restaurant on the other side of the plastic fern. Neither realized that the swordsman was still clutching Genis's slight hand until they were forced to separate outside their hotel rooms.

Baby steps, one at a time.

Even as he lay in bed that night, the brunette still swore he felt the warmth of that contact until he fell asleep.

---

"So, are we still pretending that I was mad at you, or have they gotten the hint and left yet?"

Zelos glanced casually to the artificial plant near the other table, then answered with a grin, "looks like it's just you and me now, my beloved hunny!"

Sheena dropped her tense demeanor and smiled easily at her beloved idiot. "Good, because frowning all the time was seriously starting to hurt my face. Geez, you'd think they'd know that this was a trick. I mean, do they honestly think I'd stay mad at you for more than an hour because you called me a fat cow in my wedding dress?"

The chosen scooted backwards slightly in his chair with a faux hurt expression. "Sweetie, I never called you that! And besides, this was the best plan I could think of!" He sighed. "Those two are entirely too dense. You'd think by now Raine would've just broken down and locked them both in a closet together or something until they just admitted to having man crushes on each other."

The young woman sighed, "well, you already asked for your help on this anyways. Then again, it is sort of your fault that someone's feeling will probably be hurt."

"Don't worry, those two'll be fine. I've never seen a pair of friends who've been through half as much together and still stuck around. It'll take some pretty serious emotional dynamite to tear them apart anytime soon." Having finished his spiel, the Zelos cleared his throat before giving Sheena a pathetic pout. "But I'm starting to get jealous, just talking about them on our date." His expression shifted to a slightly devious smirk. "What do you say we get out of here and really have ourselves a good time?"

An answering grin appeared on the dark haired girl's face. "I thought you'd never ask."

---

Hmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter. There were some parts I had tons of fun writing, and others where I had to type, delete, then type again to remove the awkward wording. And sometimes I just didn't think I could type what was going on in my mind. Well, I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I'm hoping some more inspiration will come my way soon! (I've got a great plot twist in mind, but damnit it can't happen until later on in the story!) I'm trying here, I'm trying…

And now, to thank my ever so wonderful reviewers! This bunch of reviews were especially nice! Once again, I'd like to wing a 'Grazie' to H-bomber for writing and reminding me that yes, I am physically capable of blushing from too much praise. Hope this doesn't disappoint! To may, for writing me a wonderful nice review, that hopefully won't be the last? And of course my friends, who finally caved after weeks of browbeating and facebook messages. Thanks to you guys for putting up with my shenanigans.

As always, I love my readers too, so I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! And, also as always, here's a song quote to finish it off.

~ How can I even try to explain why today I feel like dancing singing like lovers sing when I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing? I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing. ~

~ New York in the Rain


	5. Do I Have To?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

...

Days until the wedding: 10

"Come on, brat! I swear, this'll be totally fun, you'll see! I promise I won't even tease you if you trip over your own two feet! So come on and open the stupid DOOR!" The last word of this sentence was punctuated with a swift kick from the frustrated redhead's boot.

"I don't think threats are going to work on him."

Zelos turned to his brunette friend with a small pout on his face. They had been standing in front of this same oak door in the hotel for half an hour trying to drag the reclusive half-elf from his room. All tactics of persuasion had been attempted, from begging ("Please come out before I slice your door in half?" and the reply of "Then you'd be stuck paying for a new one!") to bribery ("I'll give back that kendama I stole from you last week before your Coliseum match!" "That was YOU?!") to even guilt trips ("Come on, don't abandon me and Lloyd like this!"). Nothing was working on the young teen, who stood firm in his resolve to no longer be involved in the former chosen's shenanigans.

"I told you, I don't want to go! You know I'm not good at those kinds of things..." This statement was followed by a quiet sigh of discontentment, muffled by the heavy door. "I'd only humiliate myself..."

At this point, Lloyd decided to intervene. He stepped up to the door, resting his palm lightly on it. "Come on, Genis, dance lessons aren't supposed to be some form of punishment. "It's not exactly like I'm going to be the most graceful person either!" He mentally winced, imagining how sore his toes and his unfortunate partner's toes would be tomorrow. "Besides, you know Zelos is full of hot air. He's going to be learning, just like us. So come on, it'll be fun!"

The gentle smile the brunette had adopted vanished at the loud proclamation of "NO!" from the other side of the door. He scrunched his face in mild anger at his friend's stubbornness, and he turned back to the redhead with a sulk. As he stood next to Zelos, he glanced back at the door and wondered what exactly it was about the idea of dance lessons that his friend found so detestable.

"Well, to call this a failure would be kinda an understatement." Zelos huffed angrily. "What the hell is that stupid kid's problem anyways? It's not like we're out to make his life a living hell. I just don't want you two uncivilized clods to embarrass me at my own wedding when you can't even dance!" He pitched forward suddenly at the hard punch he received to the back of his pretty little head. He shot Lloyd a pathetic glance, going so far as to make his lower lip tremble slightly. "Oww, what was that for?"

"I told you to stop calling us uncivilized, you jerk!" Lloyd hid a grimace of pain from his friend, refusing to acknowledge the pain in his fist resulting from his hard skull. (He had to remember later to tell Genis that Zelos really did have a thick skull, like they suspected all along. His pain distracted him from being annoyed about being called a clod as well.)

Before Zelos could retaliate, he peered over Lloyd's shoulder, allowing an easy smirk to creep onto his face. He marched up to the door and shot an exaggerated wink at Lloyd before adopting an absolutely oily tone of voice. "Last chance, kid. Are you absolutely 100% positive you won't listen to us?"

Not even waiting for an answer, Zelos shot a dazzling grin to the other inhabitant of the hallway. "Hello, my gorgeous professor Raine, fancy meeting you here!" (He ignored her flat look that clearly stated "I'm staying here.") His smile widened at the startled squeak on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Zelos. And here I thought today was going to be a good day..." she sighed mournfully, missing Zelos's crestfallen expression. "Oh well, all good things end eventually..." She finally took note of the mischievous twinkle in the elder male's eyes, and the fact that both swordsmen were standing outside of her little brother's bedroom door. Her visage tightened into a threatening glare. "Boys, is there any reason in particular for why you're loitering outside Genis's room?"

Lloyd's eyes widened as he protectively covered his behind, while Zelos remained cool as a cucumber. He mouthed a quick "watch this!" to his partner before adopting an innocent smile. (Where he learned to look innocent is a mystery Lloyd puzzled over eternally, but could never solve.)

"Well, my stunning sweetie, I do believe that your brother is refusing to join us for our dance lessons today." His smile turned sadistically gleeful. "I can't believe he'd do that, especially when his lovely sister is the one teaching us! Just think of the cultural and historical implications dancing has had on our society, which he will not have the pleasure of learning." He paused slightly for this latest piece of information to sink into the hiding youth's mind. "Oh well, I suppose we can be short one person for the lessons so he can have his brooding time."

Lloyd scrunched his face in displeasure Zelos's not-so-subtle attempts to rile Raine up. Did he really not like Genis that much? This seemed unfair to punish the half-elf for not wanting to do something he was not talented at. However, before he could voice his rather delayed thoughts, Raine had already kicked the door down in one decisive blow.

The two males in the hallway glanced at each other with some trepidation, before finally glancing into the room. Zelos giggled nervously at the sight of the deceptively strong teacher hauling her younger brother into the air by the back of his shirt. Her face reflected fury, while his merely glowed red with mortification.

He flailed his arms defensively in front of his body. "I didn't know, Raine, I swear! Come on, don't do this! Not in front of them…" He covered his face in shame at the sight of his two friends still gaping in the doorway. The last part of his plea fell on the deaf ears of his enraged sister.

Lloyd felt like punching Zelos for placing his friend in this kind of situation just for amusement's sake. How was the other boy supposed to know his sister would be teaching them anyways? Did Raine even know how to formally dance herself, or did she just read books about it? He boxed the cowering redhead's ear lightly, before giving a pitying glance to the suspended boy. (Lloyd mentally noted that Genis would get some delight out of the fact that Zelos was cowering behind the doorframe in fear of incurring the enraged woman's anger.)

A sharp series of smacks rang through the air as Raine brought her hand down swiftly to spank the squirming boy in her grasp. He didn't even whimper in pain, opting instead to cover his face in shame, only peering slightly through the slits in his fingers. It was so humiliating probably being the only teenager in all the world who still got hauled up in the air and spanked, and by his sister no less. Nevermind that Zelos and Lloyd were still watching…

Apparently satisfied that her brother learned his lesson, her expression softened to one of only mild irritation. "Now, are you coming Genis?" Her tone was only mildly chiding, having realized the mistake of the public humiliation a bit too late.

The silver haired boy merely nodded meekly, finding the floor to be the most fascinating object in the room at the moment. She patted his shoulder lightly in apology before walking out of the room to exit the building.

Zelos sauntered after her, some of the sway in his step lost due to guilt. Of course, he wouldn't ever tell the brat that, or that he actually felt sorry. That would just destroy his entire image, and that was a major no-no.

Genis remained frozen in place, unable to even lift his eyes to meet his friend. He gnawed slightly on the inside of his cheek, wishing against all hope that maybe he could cast ground dasher fast enough for the earth to swallow him whole.

Just as the awkward silence was beginning to get to him, he felt an arm drape over his shoulder. He peeked up from the ground, still shielding his crimson face with his hands, to spot his best friend with a carefree smile on his face. He timidly lowered his hands to his sides, not at all acting like his normally confident self.

The brunette wondered why this recent bought of spanking seemed to bother Genis so much. (Surely the boy was used to it, Raine used to punish him in this manner all the time on their journey.) Shrugging it off as unimportant, Lloyd returned to the task at hand: cheer his best friend up!

"Wow, I'm just glad it was you and not me back there! Your sister has a really hard hit!" He rubbed his butt to ease the phantom spanking pains he felt at the thought.

A sheepish smile started to bloom on the younger boy's face, starting with a small upward quirk at the end of his lips. "Yeah, with all the years of practice she's had on me, I think she could take Mithos on all on her own in a fight and win." He tried to discretely rub the soreness out of his rear before he took a few steps towards the door.

Unfortunately, Lloyd somehow managed to notice. Due to his constant affliction of constipation of the brain, he didn't think before jokingly blurting out, "what's wrong, does it still hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He sprinted out the door, narrowly dodging the fireball spell that singed the ends of his hair. "You're gonna hafta be a little faster to catch me!" He clumsily ran into a wall, swaying in place for only a few seconds, before he continued his retreat away from the enraged boy.

Genis lowered the kendama back to his side, furiously blushing again. He shook his head with irritation (when did he became the blushing maiden of this story?!) before continuing to trudge after his friends.

He was starting to get sick of being left in Lloyd's dust all the time.

...

Genis was abruptly pulled from whatever musings he had been having by a sharp pull on his arm and a loud proclamation of "PARTNERS!"

"Ehh?"

Lloyd remained speechless at the sight in front of him, too baffled to string together a proper sentence. As he took in the sight of the frantic former chosen desperately clutching the struggling Genis's arm, he couldn't help the tiny feeling of disappointment. (When he pestered Genis on how he felt about this bizarre turn of events, the youth responded with a vehement "I was strongly considering chewing my own arm off, like a trapped animal. I don't think it would've stopped him though.")

Colette gave him a gentle smile, hoping to erase the small frown etched into his face. "Then I guess that makes Lloyd and I partners then?" She walked over and loosely grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

Genis glanced back at his friend, a trapped expression on his face. He tried to tug his captive arm free, putting more gusto into the effort when he noticed the way they were holding hands.

"Now now, calm down kiddo. Wouldn't want to pull your arm out of its socket, would you?" Zelos was rewarded with a swift kick in the shins. "Oww, you stupid brat!" Unwrapping one of his arms from the teen's, he proceeded to reach up and tug an errant chunk of silver hair. Colette and Lloyd watched agog at the antics, in shock that a full-grown man was acting like such a child.

"ENOUGH!" When a delicate vase of flowers whizzed past Zelos's cheek and smashed into a wall, he froze and slowly inched his eyes towards the enraged teacher in time for an apple to smack his firmly in the head. Genis winced, thankful that the elder had released his arm before collapsing in a heap on the ground. He shot a grateful, meek glance at his sister, who was still panting with effort.

"So professor, what are we going to be learning today?"

Raine inhaled slowly, counting to ten mentally, before turning to face Colette's sunny smile. She tried to school her expression into a calm smile, only half succeeding to form a twitchy half-frown. When Lloyd winced from her expression, he was quickly reprimanded with a scowl. She loudly cleared her throat, demanding attention from everyone in the room.

"We're going to be learning a hesitation waltz, as well as other simple partner dances that might be done at a formal gathering. Now, since you're just learning, I figured we'd just work on the footwork for now, and add music later on. Okay, Lloyd and Colette stand there," she gestured at an area of Zelos's recently cleared living room, "and Genis and Zelos over there."

Having finally recovered from the hard hit to the hit, Zelos sprang back up and walked to his designated spot. When his partner didn't immediately follow, he glanced back to see a sour look on the boy's face directed at the other couple.

"Why do I have to be partnered with the idiot?" His dejected mumble was unfortunately heard by the eccentric chosen.

"Because you know deep down you really and truly love me!" He laughed at his own joke before continuing seriously. "Really, it was my only option if I ever wanted to demonstrate what I learned for my beloved Sheena. Lloyd over there may be my buddy and all, but I've heard stories of his escapades when he first started learning swordmanship. No thank you. And as for Colette, I may love her dearly but…" he shuddered in fear, "she's…well… Colette."

"So, to save yourself personal injury, you'll make both of us miserable?"

"Yup!"

"Why did I ever agree to do this again?" Raine sighed as she watched her students clowning around and not paying attention. Realizing no one was paying attention, she grabbed a small glass bowl off a nearby table and dropped it to the ground. Suddenly all eyes were on here.

"You know Raine, maybe you should have your head checked out. You keep destroying things, like Desian bases, and my furniture."

Ignoring the annoying redhead, Raine began her lesson, starting with a basic position. Lloyd focused on Colette as she delicately placed her arm around his shoulder, smiling brightly up at him. Her nervously wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, holding her right hand in his left. They shared a mutual smile, before both winced at the sudden ruckus.

"No, I don't want to be the girl! Get your perverted self away from me before I tell Sheena!"

"Shut up, stupid brat! I already told you, I have to be the leader! What, am I supposed to let my own wife take the guy's role when we dance together?"

"Yes!"

"Gahh, you're being so unreasonable!"

Lloyd's attention was drawn back by a small giggle from Colette. At his confused look, she smiled more. "I just find it sweet that they're such good friends."

The boy shot her a blank look. "Friends, huh?" He watched as Raine stomped over to put the feisty chosen in a headlock after he motioned to swat Genis upside the head. Lloyd winced at the noise of her staff connecting with the other's backside.

Colette merely nodded. "Yes, can't you see how close they are? Zelos may tease and taunt Genis, but he never takes his jokes so far that Genis gets physically or emotionally hurt. And Genis says that he hates Zelos, but he always seems to be having so much fun when they argue!"

In the midst of the verbal spar, an errant blue eyed glance from across the room left Lloyd with a squirmy feeling inside. How could he have not noticed how much Genis enjoyed those arguments? Was he really that bad at reading his best friend?

Easily interpreting Lloyd's expression, Colette stepped out of the dancing position to shake her head softly. "You're got it wrong Lloyd. They may be friends, but you'll always be his best friend."

"Who ever said anything about-?"

The ever-so-efficient Raine had apparently broken up the quarrel on the other side at this point. Genis had a resigned pout on his face as Zelos placed an arm extremely loosely around his waist. Zelos cringed as he had to slouch slightly to allow the youth to wrap his arm fully around his shoulder.

Raine then proceeded to guide them through a simple clockwise circle around the room. Both pairs went slowly, trying to learn the correct steps, when to pause, and when to twirl their partner. Lloyd was thankful for his boots, as Colette blushed and apologized for the 17th time for stepping on his foot. He brushed it off as nothing, but knew there'd be a bruise by the end of the lesson.

There was another slight mishap when Zelos over rotated on a twirl, landing Genis squarely on his rump in the middle of the floor. This was solved though when Raine stepped in, gently helping the boy off the floor. She scolded the red head, then stood back again and commanded the pairs to repeat the steps over again.

Enjoying the easy atmosphere created by dancing with a girl he cared for like a sister, Lloyd relaxed more into the steps, slowly becoming more fluid with the movements. Even Colette was managing to keep the stumbling to a minimum, though she still lost her balance every time they had to exaggerate a pause in the steps. Suddenly, the blonde chosen halted her steps, turning an eager smile towards their teacher.

"Umm, professor, since we pretty much know the basics now, could we maybe try switching partners?"

The young hero stared at her, then looked over the see an eager smile on Genis's face. The younger boy quickly squirmed free from the hold Zelos had on his and hurried over the Lloyd's side. (Zelos made a mock rejected pout and mumbled an indignant "I wasn't that bad, was I?") Behind the taller boy's back, Genis gave Colette a grateful smile. She smiled in response before trotting over to Zelos, her blonde hair swishing lightly with every step.

Raine shrugged. "Okay, don't wait for me to answer, do whatever you want. I'm only the teacher here, who cares what I say." This fell upon deaf ears.

Returning to the task at hand, the brunette noticed the Genis's slight hesitation to place an arm over his shoulder. Lloyd vaguely noticed that he was the perfect height to be Genis's partner before he replaced his arm on the other's slender waist. Pulling lightly together, he laced their hands together, awaiting instruction to begin. He took no note of the content expression on his partner's face.

Ignoring Zelos's obvious hesitancy and soundly ignoring it, the elder half-elf started clapping her hands to a set rhythm. She watched proudly as the pairs managed to move slowly, but fluidly, through the basic steps. Her sadistic side enjoyed the tiny winces on Zelos's face every time Colette accidentally stepped on his feet.

The blonde angel turned to glance at the other pair at one point while Zelos moaned over the increasing pain in his toes. She smiled at the giddy expressions on their faces, glad the two were managing to have fun even when she was causing her own partner problems. She noted the way the two always snickered before Lloyd would send his own partner into a twirl with abandon. And of course, she didn't miss their quiet laughter everytime Zelos would release a muffled curse about his toes.

Having recovered, Zelos swept his partner back into his arms, a teasing smile on his lips. "My my my, is the beautiful Miss Colette feeling a bit jealous?"

She shook her head lightly, smiling sunnily. He returned the smile, glancing over in time to take in the sight of another enthusiastic spin, followed by a dizzy stumble from the half-elf. "They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?" He followed the question up with a spin of his own, catching the clumsy girl before she fell off balance. Once properly centered again, she turned her startlingly clear blue eyes to his.

"Yes, they would," she replied, no hesitation whatsoever.

...

Raine sighed quietly to herself in the confines of her hotel room. Feeling mentally exhausted from having to deal with the four children left her feeling winded. She reclined in a chair near a window, hoping that all the reading on proper dancing technique had been adequate in preparing the small group. (Lloyd was right, she really had never received formal instruction.)

He may be dimmer than a wet match in a dark cave, but it seemed like Lloyd was finally starting to realize that maybe his stupid little game with Zelos didn't have to end with the wedding party. That maybe there could be more to their friendship than sharing laughter and having fun.

Remembering the pained expression on Genis's face the other day in the hall when he had hesitantly admitted to having a slight crush on his best friend, Raine couldn't help but be happy for her brother at the way things were turning out.

If this all worked out in the end, maybe she wouldn't have to kill that idiot chosen after all.

...

Writer's block is a tough obstacle to overcome.

Though it may be late, I still managed to get my update out on Tuesday! I'm going for regular updates every week here, but this one caused me a few problems. Intros are hard, and I didn't know how I wanted to start this one off. After much pestering on my part to my poor roommate, I finally managed to pull something off, and I feel pretty good about it. Now to search for that ever illusive inspiration for next week. I hope my roomie's prepared for some more pestering for ideas.

Am I the only one amused by the idea of Zelos NOT wanting to dance with a girl?

As always, thank you as well to my wonderful reviewers! Especially H-Bomber, who continues to remain my constant reader! Thank you for the encouragement, and as always, I hope I didn't let you down! (Did you happen to notice I changed the last chapter's title too?)

For my song quote, I picked a song that I felt fit, and had the sort of melody you could actually waltz to. (At their concert, the dancers on stage actually performed a hesitation waltz, which is why I listened to the song while I wrote.)

~ Tell him you're a liar. Tell him I'm a saint. Say it's much too early or just too late. Tell him that you're weak. Beg him to be strong. Say you're very sorry but you were wrong. Do I have to? Don't say. Do I need to love you? Do I have to? Don't say. Do I need to love you? ~

~ New York in the Rain


	6. It Always Comes As A Surprise

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

…

Days until the wedding: 9

"Umm, Lloyd?" Why are you limping? Oh my gosh, are you hurt?" A very concerned Colette made her way to the wincing brunette leaning against the side of the hallway. At her rather quick approach, he staggered back slightly.

"N-no, it's fine really! I swear, it's nothing!" He continued to stumble backwards, awkwardly smacking his shoulder blades against Genis's door. "C'mon, you don't need to worry yourself, I'm just great!" With a forced chuckle, he mentally reminded himself to walk straighter, stumble less. It was only a severely bruised foot, nothing serious. It wasn't even broken! He'd been thrown against walls and blasted with various types of magic countless times before, why should a little waltzing be able to take down the hero of the two worlds? As he glanced back at the concerned determination present on the pretty angel's face, he was reminded of why he feared her more than the pain in his foot. She had the potential to cause more agony with her lack of coordination.

As Colette continued her now hesitant approach of the brunette (Lloyd should've considered that protecting his pride and safety came at the sacrifice of hurting her feelings) the swordsman happened to notice Genis's door cracking open. He was prepared to shout a happy greeting in hopes of distracting the concerned girl, but his friend had beaten him to the punch.

"Umm, Colette, what are you doing chasing Lloyd down the hallway?"

At her startled "meep!" Genis winced in anticipation. He wasn't disappointed when seconds later there was a muffled thud as well as a sharp yelp of pain. When he opened his eyes, he bit back some bitterness at the sight of his two friends sprawled on each other on the floor. "Nevermind," he mumbled with a falsely flippant tone. "I'm just gonna go back to bed now."

From his position under the fallen blonde Lloyd freed his left arm (the one that wasn't cradling his now matching bruised spine) to wave frantically. "Genis, wait! Colette has something she wants to tell us!" At the slight hesitation in the other's escape, Lloyd blustered on. "It's not her fault, well it is, but not really!" He managed to miss the way Colette's shoulders shrank slightly in guilt, her mouth twisting into a small frown. "She just wanted to make sure my foot was okay, which it is, so there's no problem!" Mustering up his most placating smile ever, "we weren't trying to annoy you. It was my fault though for trying to run away, so I'm sorry."

Still not facing the collapsed duo, Genis heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. When he did turn to make eye contact with Lloyd, he seemed to have a new look of determination on his face to accompany the warm smile. The brunette watched with mild confusion as his slight friend leaned to offer a hand to the fallen girl, who was gingerly wiping the mist from her eyes from the stinging fall. Once Colette was on her own two feet and that same hand was extended to him, Lloyd almost forgot that their size difference would send the younger toppling to the ground as well instead of helping.

Almost.

"Nah, I'm good." His hand was only thrust more insistently into his face at this declaration, showing that no was not the right answer. Shrugging lightly, almost a "well, whatever you say" motion, the swordsman reached up to grasp the finer hand in front of his face. He was more than shocked that the swift tug administered was enough to pull him from the ground without either of them stumbling. (Lloyd refused to dwell on how pathetic it felt to be hefted up by a boy with very little muscle tone. Genis was his best friend, and while his muscle may be lacking, his magic was just a ferocious as the coming of the apocalypse at times.)

Colette clasped her hands together in delight at the lack of accidents and smiled sunnily at her friends. She belatedly noticed the way Genis stood a little taller and his chin held higher. He turned to face her, and she understood what had changed in his demeanor when she saw the challenge in his eyes. It seems he had finally realized that love is not a spectator sport.

With a fleeting glance to her injured friend (who was still rubbing his sore back with a tiny pout) she bounced merrily down the hall before turning back with a smile. "Come on you two, let's go get breakfast and I'll tell you about my plan!"

Her smile widened at the sound of two sets of footsteps following after her.

…

The trio was happily seated around a table enjoying breakfast at the hotel while Colette proposed her idea.

"A wha-?"

Colette giggled demurely into her hand as Genis reached over to deliver a sound smack to the back of Lloyd's thick skull. The younger teen's bubbling laughter joined hers when Lloyd attempted to look affronted.

"A bridal shower!" Colette clapped her hands together giddily. "I heard about it from one of the maids in the castle the other day when we delivered the invitation to the king! I think we should throw one for Sheena!"

With an exited yelp, Lloyd leaped up from the table and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! That would be awesome! Besides, maybe it'll distract her from the fact that she's marrying an idi- Ow, stop that!" The brunette rubbed his arm where Genis had punched him forcefully.

Completely ignoring his now steaming friend, the mage looked over to Colette with confusion. Not used to being the one without the answers, he was a little put out to have to question her. "That sounds like a fun idea, but what is a bridal shower?"

Lloyd stopped whining about his arm (maybe Genis's quiet threat of "if it hurts so bad, we could just cut it off" finally sank in) long enough to appear thoughtful too. "Good point. Colette, what is it? Is it something you can eat?"

The blonde angel's face fell. "Well…umm…."

"C'mon Colette, tell us!"

"Well…" She paused with a small frown, deep in thought, before suddenly perking back up and beaming at her two companions. "Well, it's like a big party for a bride, but you throw it in a giant bath!" She appeared pleased with her idea.

"Uhh…" Lloyd appeared dumbfounded by the notion of a bath possibly being a party (to him, baths were always the worst time of the day. He had always been one of those children who loved rain because they rolled in the mud afterwards). Genis, thought openly gaping at the idea, gathered his wits a bit quicker than Lloyd did.

"A-a party in a bath? Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm!" The curled ends of her hair bobbed up and down as she bounced with excitement. "They're really super fun too! Everyone wears their swimsuits (the boys shared a mutual sigh of relief) and gets together to eat and dance and play games in the bathtub! And we can even have cake for Sheena, and give her presents, and tell stories! It'll be so fun!"

"Umm, Colette?"

"Yes Genis?"

"Are you sure that's what a bridal shower is supposed to be like?"

She bit her lip lightly before turning to him and nodding. "Of course it is! It sounds like so much fun doesn't it?" Ignoring the simultaneous groans of 'excitement' she chattered on. "So, I was thinking since Zelos is out buying his suit for today, maybe we could all throw a surprise bridal shower for Sheena to celebrate early with just us!"

"Just us?" Genis quickly frowned. "Can't Raine come?"

"Oh of course she can come! It wouldn't be a party without Professor Sage there! I just wish Zelos could come too…"

"I don't."

"Yeah, me neither."

Ignoring them blissfully, or maybe really not hearing them, Colette continued on merrily with her plans. "I'm not sure where we could get a giant bath tub to have the party in, but maybe the hot springs could work instead? Oh, and maybe we could make this into a surprise party for her too! It isn't really a party without cake though, and we should bring ice cream too! And of course-"

Not wanting to burst her happy bubble, Genis reluctantly piped up, "Umm, Colette, I have some questions."

"Yes Genis?" Lloyd was suddenly remind of kicking a puppy when he saw the joy radiating from Colette at the thought of throwing such a nice party for their friend, and the guilty look on Genis's face.

"W-well, it's just…" The mage vowed to be as gentle as possible, deciding to start his list with the small problems and work up. "I don't thin-"

"Ice cream will melt in a hot spring, you dummy!" Genis gaped as Lloyd walked over to the still seated Chosen and gave her a friendly one-armed hug around her shoulders. "You wouldn't want to have a party with melted ice cream?"

"Then we could just have cake maybe?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not a good idea. Didn't she yell at Zelos for giving her chocolate the other day after calling her fat?" (Ignoring the fact that it was his and Genis's fault anyways.) "Maybe we could stick with something simple like fruit salad?"

"Yeah!" Genis exclaimed from across the table. "We could maybe even make some melted chocolate for fondue just in case she changes her mind about the whole chocolate thing!"

"Fon- what?"

Ignoring Lloyd, Colette chimed back in with, "I'm sure we could probably find some really good fresh fruit and everything here in Meltokio!"

"Umm, guys, I still thi-"

The hero stumbled backwards suddenly when Colette and Genis simultaneously shot up from their seats with identical cheery expressions. Lloyd was left blankly staring at their empty seats before he registered the pale hand waving in his face. "Eh?"

Apparently pleased with having received a response, Genis reached down to tug one of Lloyd's hands with enthusiasm. Lloyd allowed himself to be dragged before he remembered what had confused him "Wait a sec Genis, do you think this'll work out? I mean, how are we going to convince Sheena to even get to the hot spring without knowing what we're doing? And how are we even going to throw a party in the hot springs when they're so small?"

The brunette decided he liked Genis's small laugh in response, light and cheerful like a wind chime. "I never thought I'd say this, but Lloyd, you're thinking way too much! Come on, we'll figure this out as we go!"

Shrugging off the doubt, Lloyd allowed himself to be dragged outside to Colette for the planning to commence.

…

Colette stood tall in her white swimsuit, smiling proudly at how everything seemed to be coming together so well. Her and Lloyd had taken two rheairds to fly ahead to the hot spring to see if there was any way to possibly reserve them for the day. Both shared a look of victory when the priest in charge replied with something along the lines of "anything for the heroes who saved our world!"

Now she watched as Lloyd gathered together beach chairs and towels, as Genis crouched a short distance from the water over a makeshift stove for melting chocolate. She couldn't have been more please, she only wondered where…

"RAINE! What did you do?!"

She followed Genis's horrified gaze to spot Raine standing in the entryway of the hot spring, dragging a large, wriggling sack on the ground behind her. She gave an amused giggle as both boys promptly dropped what they were doing to hopefully salvage the bad situation.

"You told me to bring Sheena here." Raine glanced down at the sack once again before returning to the aghast boys in front of here. "And here she is."

"Raine, we told you to make up some reason for her to come here on her own free will, not kidnap her!"

"Well, she's hardly a kid anymore."

"That's beside the point!"

Before Raine's reflexes could react to her brother's snottiness, Lloyd stepped forward to place a placating hand on both of their shoulders. When both had seemingly calmed down, the swordsman sighed before turning to his teacher. "Professor Sage, why did you tie Sheena up and drag her here in a bag?"

The elder half-elf sighed, rubbing a palm lightly on her temple. "Well…"

…

_Raine stood for a few moments in front of Zelos and Sheena's house, pondering thoughtfully what reason she could give to encourage the ninja to follow her without asking questions. After her former students had all but bombarded her with pleas to assist them in their plans, she couldn't help but agree (after all, she wanted to observe what one would do at one of these "bridal showers"). Finally settling on a good story and gaining her composure, she walked up to the door. She was unprepared however for the door to fly open, with a heap of red hair landing at her feet. Thankfully possessing the physical reflexes her brother lacked, she was able to dodge the chair that smashed into the stairs behind her._

_Still in shock, she managed to sidestep the terrified Chosen, who was hastily scrambling down the stairs on his hands and feet like a spider. He frantically called back, "Hunny, I'm sorry! I swear, I just tripped, that's all!" He scuttled back to avoid a small slip of paper flying through the air that exploded right where his head had been seconds ago. After a nimble flip to his feet, Zelos managed to sprint down the sidewalk and away from his enraged fiancée on the stoop._

_Still breathing erratically, Sheena watched her future husband dash down the street frantically. With a reigned frown, she turned to head back inside only to yelp in surprise at the unfazed woman on her front step._

"_So," Raine tried to start nonchalantly, "what did he do this time to warrant a chair being thrown at him?"_

_Sheena felt his skin prickle as a light blush rose on her face. "H-he uhh…" She gestured languidly in front of her chest in embarrassment. When Raine's questioning look did not disappear, she managed to huff out "th-that dirty pervert groped my chest again!" _

_The half elf gave a light laugh of amusement, happy to see marriage would not change Zelos's antics. Sheena meanwhile shifted awkwardly to one side, before gesturing back to her house. "So, um, do you want to come inside?"_

_Raine shook her head back and forth, a seemingly upset frown on her lips. "I can't stay long, I'm afraid. I was actually hoping just to ask you a quick question."_

"_Hmm? Okay, go ahead and ask then?"_

"_How would you like to come on a short field trip with Colette, Genis, Lloyd and I today? We were going to maybe take the rheairds to the beach to have a historical lesson on the history of the rock formations near the shore."_

_The dark haired girl hid a pained wince. "A-actually Raine, I think I'm gonna stick around here for the day. I've got some plans for the reception, a-and I should probably make sure that…umm…my dress fits right?"_

_The silver haired woman was positively baffled. She wasn't nearly as dimwitted as Lloyd or Zelos, and therefor she realized immediately that what Sheena was saying was a poorly veiled excuse. Why would anyone pass up such an interesting opportunity, fictitious though it may be, to study the wonderful geological developments and implications on ground development of rock formations? Suddenly, this was no longer an excuse to bring their friend to a silly party. Now, it was personal._

"_Are you sure? Think of all the wondrous discoveries we could make while studying them? We might even be able to find some tide pools to study aquatic life in!" Her shoulders quaked in surpressed excitement. "Why, we might even be able to observe the process of erosion in action!"_

_The dark haired ninja backed nervously into the door in hopes of hiding. "Umm, you know what Raine, how about I'll go next time! I really really do have to do stuff today. So, sorry!" She ducked behind the door quickly._

_Before she succeeded in slamming the door and escaping, the half elf harnessed some form of hidden strength within to dash and jam her foot in the door angrily. "Just come with us!" She pushed violently on the offending barrier. "It won't even take that long!"_

"_I don't want to!"_

_Finally, at this admission of guilt, Raine felt something in her self-control snap, Glancing to her side, she took not of something, before making a positively feral grin._

_Sheena barely managed a weak "wha?" before the coat rack near the door was knocked violently into her temple. Raine's triumphant face swam lazily in front of her eyes, before darkness engulfed everything and she blacked out._

…

"You whacked her with a coat rack?!" Lloyd glanced down at the now freed ninja girl on the ground. They had immediately set to freeing her, and now she was just trying to calm down from the trauma.

Genis shrank away in fear. "What's with you and coat racks, sis?" He yelped when a sharp blue glare was turned on him.

"Well, since everyone's here now, how about we all change for the party?" Colette smiled widely at everyone gathered around their guest of honor.

"Umm, Colette, did you happen to miss the fact that our teacher beat our friend brutally with a piece of furniture?"

Colette paused to take in Lloyd's words. "Oh, good point. I'll just have to help her walk to the changing room then, until she can walk on her own!"

The dark haired ninja groaned in agony from her seated position. "Oh god, I think I have a concussion…"

As the two boys scampered off to change into their suits, Colette reached down to carefully heft Sheena up to her feet. As the pair stumbled past, Raine gave a small self-satisfied smirk before following them as well.

…

"LLOYD IRVING! I thought I told you not to splash me!"

"Oh come on Raine, let him live a little! This is my bridal shower after all!" (And she's using the term very loosely. She didn't have the heart to explain how a real bridal shower was done.)

"Yeah, c'mon Raine! You should come play with us! Besides, you can just stay in the shallow end of the water! Colette's not very good at this game anyways!" Genis received a swift dunking from Lloyd for being a brat once again.

Colette, ever the good-natured girl, giggled cheerfully before continuing to stumble around the spring with her eyes shut. Raine gave a tiny shudder (not from fear, no, it was definitely because a swimsuit in such indecent apparel that it didn't provide enough insulation) and she moved farther away from the edge.

"Hey, Sheena?" Colette peered up from the water to eye her friend lounging in the sun. "Why don't you come play with us too?"

"Colette, that's cheating! You're not supposed to open your eyes! Now you have to count all over again!" Genis huffed in mild irritation while Lloyd snickered through his snorkel.

Sheena shook her head with a happy smile, glad to see this party in her honor was a complete success after all.

…

"So Sheena, why are you marrying Zelos anyways? I mean, you're always hitting him, or throwing stuff at him, or calling him a pervert. I don't get it!"

After all the rough housing and shenanigans, everyone had finally decided to just pass the remainder of the daylight lounging in the heated water (Except for Raine; she opted instead to sit on shore and dip her feet in the water occasionally). As the summoner glanced over at Lloyd, she pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, he is a real jerk sometimes. He's always trying to grope me in public, and he calls me all these ridiculous names!" She clenched her fist, clearly riled up at this point. "He tried to swap my cards for a deck of poker cards one day, and he's always trying to steal my clothes and replace them with maids' outfits! He's a complete jerk, and a total lecher!"

"Umm, Sheena? That didn't really answer my question at all…"

She gulped, recognizing the prickling feeling in her face again as the return of her fiery blush. Unable to face all the inquiring looks, she glanced down to her hands fiddling together just beneath the surface of the water. "Well, I know he's a jerk and a perv and all that, and he's really not that good of a person when you get right down to it, but…" She took in a deep breath and mustered all of her courage. "But he's my best friend, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Her dark eyes passed over each of her friends, taking in their reactions to her bold statement. Raine and Colette both appeared a bit starry eyes, the latter even emitting a soft coo of "aww." Lloyd seemed completely baffled by this revelation that Sheena and Zelos shared a bond much like his and Genis's of laughter and happiness. Genis however…

He looked miserable. She could even swear his eyes were slightly misty, and suddenly it made sense. Lloyd was his best friend after all, just like Zelos was hers. He just wanted exactly the same thing she had.

Surprisingly, it was Lloyd who broke the silence moments later. "Hey, why don't we split the fruit salad and play another game or something?"

"Lloyd, you shouldn't eat and swim or your stomach can cramp up!"

The brunette reached past the edge of the pool where the large bowls of fruit salad and chocolate sat waiting for consumption. Grabbing a skewer, he poked it gently into a piece of orange. Easing back into the water and facing his petulant friend, he dangled the fruit temptingly in front of his face. "Now come on Genis, don't be such a wet blanket! Open up and say 'ahh!'"

Raine was shocked when, instead of whacking the stick out of his face and smacking his friend, Genis instead timidly ate the fruit with a small smile. She saw as Lloyd grinned, pleased with himself, before stabbing more fruit and offering them to his friend.

She was not surprised, however, to see Sheena enjoying her brother's contribution of the fondue more than the fruit though. (Honestly, like she needed to watch her figure when she knew Zelos would always think she looked great.)

Behind a rod of chocolate covered pineapple slices, Colette beamed in pride over her latest victory. Everyone was together having fun, one of her best friends was getting married to someone she obviously loved, her normally uptight professor was taking some time to relax, and her two best of all best friends were flirting shyly with each other without even realizing it.

Yup, a victory for her indeed.

…

I must admit, it was nice to have rediscovered the wonderful concept of inspiration. And thus, here you go! Once again, I hope that everyone who reads enjoys this! (Did my muse lead me astray?)

I'd also like to thank my new reviewers, as well as my wonderful constant reviewers, for continuing to remind me that no, finals are not the most important thing in the world when an update is just waiting to be posted every Tuesday! (Speaking of, I will always try to update on Tuesday, but next week may be Monday or Thursday instead, as I have finals all day. Sorry for the inconsistency!)

P.S. I'm sorry, to my reviewer who asked, but I'm not nearly as creative as you think I may be. I most of the time pick a song by the Pet Shop Boys that I feel really fits what happened in the particular chapter, and then make the song title the chapter name. I'm sorry, I feel as though I've been cheating in the creativity department.

Though, the song titles I use are also coincidentally enough also the source of the song lyrics I always use to end my chapters!

~ Call me an impulsive fool, you're all I want. You may be right: it's too much, too soon to talk of love all night in your bedroom. ~

~ New York in the Rain


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

…

Days until the wedding: 8

He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. That was the only reason Lloyd could think of to explain the irritation he felt at this moment, shoving multiple pieces of bacon into his mouth to stifle the feeling.

"Pleased to see you all once again." A slight bow from the waist followed this statement.

"Indeed, it is always a pleasure to be reunited with old friends, however odd the circumstances may be." The elder male attempted an amiable smile to his audience.

"Regal! Pre-Presea!" Genis beamed in the direction of their two former companions (Lloyd shoved two sausage links in the mouth to muffle the groan of irritation. He was beginning to reason it out to being way too early to think clearly) who walked over to the join the two for breakfast at their table. The silver haired teen hastily scooted his chair closer to Lloyd's to make more room at the table.

Presea daintily seated herself next to Genis, giving him a hesitant smile, while Regal quietly relocated a chair from another table before seating himself as well. After shooting a disgusted look at Lloyd's plate, which was currently covered in various types of meats and syrup (comfort food) Genis glanced back to Presea with a bright smile. "So, why are you two here? I mean, not that I'm unhappy!" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's just, Sheena told us you wouldn't be able to come!"

"Hmm, there was a … change in plans I suppose you could say." Regal coughed into his fist. "Though it shouldn't really matter what brought us here. What matters is that Presea and I will be here to celebrate an expression of true love. Well, that and to see how Zelos takes to being tied to only one woman from now on."

Lloyd and Genis both laughed at the eldest male's complete sincerity before being interrupted by their lone female companion. "Sheena used her connections with Mizuho to establish a search network for our whereabouts. At the time, Regal and I had been on a business trip to Flanoir, before Orochi and his reconnaissance team apprehended us in front of the church. After coercion on their part and threats of punishment, we were both placed under the influence of an unknown drug of sorts, which allowed for us to be dragged her with minimal problems. After we regained our senses enough to discuss these events with Sheena and Zelos, we were eventually convinced to stay for the duration of the celebration. We shall be staying here in this hotel until their nuptials, and then we shall both return to our previous business."

At the two identical expressions of horror, Regal sighed. "Presea, I thought we agreed that they did not need to know the exact details of our appearance?"

"I'm sorry."

Eager to change the topic, Genis turned all of his attention back to the pink haired girl next to him. "So you're going to be hanging around here for a while? This is great! It'll be just like our old journey, only with hopefully less backstabbing…"

"Watch out Genis," Lloyd snickered, "Zelos would kill you if he knew you said that!"

Regal retrieved a cup of water from a nearby waiter before nodding in agreement. "Indeed, I do believe that is a bit of a sore spot for him."

Suddenly remembering, Lloyd glanced warily around the dining area, flinching at the snatches of red her noticed in people's clothing or even the sound of their voices. "Speaking of Zelos, he's not dropping by later is he?"

The petite female glanced at her older companion at the sudden expressions of fear on their two companions' faces. The brunette was clenching the table anxiously, and Genis had gone as pale as his hair.

Regal, though a refined president of a company (as refined as someone who formerly journeyed through the worlds in a tattered white shirt held together by ribbons could be) chuckled quietly. "Why the sudden long faces? Is there something going on here that we should know about?"

The mage shook his head. "It's horrible, everyday he shows up with some inane task for us like dancing, or decorating!" He blushed softly. "I still feel like an idiot after that whole dancing fiasco…"

"Ah yes, it would be important that his friends know how to dance properly at such a social event." Regal stared off into space with a wistful smile of reminiscence. "I still remember the day I tried to teach Alicia how to dance…"

"I do not know how to dance." Presea frowned softly. "I don't think I'd be very good at it…"

"I can teach you!" Genis practically leapt out of his seat in excitement, bubbling over with enthusiasm. "I mean, since Zelos hasn't asked us to do anything today, why not? It'll be fun, and I bet you'll have it perfect in no time!"

That feeling of mild irritation clawed at Lloyd's nerves again, causing him to interject snarkily, "are you sure that's safe for Presea? I mean, you weren't exactly the best during our lesson with Raine, and now you want to teach someone else? Sounds like the blind leading the blind." He blinked; that did not come out quite the way he wanted it to. What was up with him?

The mage opened his mouth to retort before snapping it shut and adopting a gloomy expression (Lloyd never realized how odd it was that the teen didn't retort with some sarcasm of his own, he was too busy trying to rationalize that today was just a bad day). Presea glanced over to him and blandly stated, "that was unnecessarily mean." Though her emotions were still muted, she managed a smile to the smaller male. "I'm sure your teaching skills will be more than adequate." The ends of his mouth turned up slightly, at which point she stood up and offered to help him stand as well. "This might even be fun, I suppose."

Though still slightly mopey, Genis took her hand and was swiftly yanked to his feet (Presea still doesn't know her own strength!). His arms windmilled briefly before he was able to regain equilibrium, causing the other two males to laugh and Presea to look concerned. After a bright smile confirmed to her that he was just peachy keen, she timidly smiled back before grabbing his hand lightly and tugging him towards the door.

Genis offered a flustered goodbye to Regal and Lloyd as her pulling got more impatient, while Presea offered a small wave and a promise to "be back later." The blue haired male took note of the last glance given to Lloyd from his best friend, almost pleading with him to say something. The brunette however was oblivious as always, now contemplating some training after their meal, and therefor missed the half elf's look of resignation as he was dragged away.

After the door had slammed, Regal turned to regard Lloyd more closely. "Perhaps it is just me, but you do not seem too thrilled to see us here so suddenly." He allowed himself a small smile of victory at the guilty expression on Lloyd's face. "In fact, I'd be willing to venture further and state that Presea is the source of your current bad mood."

The brunette lifted his fork into the air, contemplatively twirling the sausage link on the ends of the tines. "I really did miss you guys, and I'm really happy you could be here, I just don't get it." He adopted a curious tone of voice. "I just don't get why she's bothering me so much today, I mean, normally I'm psyched to see Presea and talk about what you two have been up to lately. But now…" His wild hair was sent flying by a violent shake of the head. "Nah, I must've just not gotten enough sleep last night or something. I mean, these walls are not think enough to block out the professor'' sleep talking about ruins and Genis can snore pretty loudly sometime!""

"Hmm, ironic that you would bring up Genis."

"Iconic? Why?"

"'Ironic,'" Regal corrected patiently before allowing a knowing smile to creep onto his face, "and it's ironic because it seems that Presea isn't really what's bothering you."

"That's a relief!" Lloyd exclaimed with a great sigh, "but I still don't get what that has to do with Genis, or why I just feel like finding some monsters and slicing them to pieces."

The brunette did not like the knowing look on the ex-convicts face. It seemed to suggest 'I know something you don't know' (really though, more like 'I know something you SHOULD know, but are too dense to figure it out') and this grated ever so slightly on his nerves.

Regal nodded sagely to himself, "Well, at first, I thought maybe you were jealous of Genis. He is rather close with Presea after all. But then…" Lloyd was leaning forward over the table, completely captivated by what his wise companion had to say. "But then I realized that it's not Genis you're jealous of, it's Presea."

Lloyd's fork fell with a sharp clang to the table, startling nearby tables. "Why would I be jealous of her, she's my friend! Besides, what would I be jealous of?"

"Maybe the fact that she seems to have so thoroughly stolen your best friend away from you?"

A swift shake of the head accompanied this. "Nah, it can't be that. I mean, we've been spending so much time together lately, I'd be surprised if he wasn't sick of me yet." Suddenly not hungry anymore, Lloyd stood up from the table. "I think I'm just going to go train now." He shot a cheerful grin to Regal, "I'm really happy to see you guys again, even if you had to be dragged here! And I'm sure I'll feel better after practicing for a bit!"

As the young swordsman marched out the door, Regal couldn't help but wonder how long before his ignorance would cost him. He sighed wistfully, acutely missing Alicia once again, before returning to his glass of water once again. If Lloyd can save the two worlds, surely he can figure this out himself.

…

"Gahhh!" A muffled thud resounded through a small patch of woods outside Meltokio's wall, startling a large wave of birds take flight.

Lloyd glared balefully at his sword, currently lodged in the trunk of a large tree. He heaved a large sigh before clenching the hilt and bracing his feet against the tree. After a particularly forceful heave, the sword was dislodged and he was sent sprawling to the ground. After dusting himself off, the swordsman hopped back up to his feet and began swinging again.

A diagonal slice from the right hip to the left shoulder on his imaginary opponent was quickly followed up by a 360 degree turn with his blades, and was finished off with a devastating Heavy Tiger Blade. He landed the attack, pivoted to the right, and swung at another imaginary attacker.

Thinking clearer now after venting some anger, Lloyd realized that this was all Zelos's fault! He was the one who started all of these problems that made him question his own feelings. Accompanied by a loud growl, Lloyd yet again Sonic Thrusted his sword into a tree, imagining it to be the former chosen's stomach (Lloyd is a big believer in the idea of catharsis).

He threw down the remaining blade to yank on the one stuck in the wood, feeling slightly pleased with how far he had impaled the tree.

A drop of sweat rolled down from his brow into his eye as the sword gave way. Leaning over to pick up his other sword, fatigue caused his legs to buckle and his face to become better aquatinted with the solid ground.

With another growl of frustration, both at his predicament and at his current position, his fist connected solidly with the dirt.

"Stupid Zelos, I should've never listened to him!"

…

Covered in dirt and grime, and not smelling exactly the best, Lloyd marched resolutely down the streets of Meltokio, holding himself a bit taller every time a noble walked back and wrinkled their noses. Not that he was a bumpkin like Zelos seemed to like suggesting, Lloyd just took pride in knowing that today was well used in practicing his swordsmanship and improving his skills. The sweat and the odor was just a by product of good, hard work.

As he walked up the steps leading to the area of the castle and the church of Martel, he was greeted with the sight of Presea silently contemplating the gardens. Having worked out his earlier irritation (or so he thought) on the local foliage, there were no hesitations as he bounded over with an amiable smile. "Hey, Presea! What're you doing out here?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and took in his appearance before raising an eyebrow in concern. "Why are you covered in dirt? Did Raine send you on another reconnaissance mission to some ruins again? Or did you just fall out of a tree again?"

"Hey, that only happened once! And just so you know I was training, not playing around like you were doing today!"

"Dancing can be very serious work when one does not have previous experience."

"Ha, don't I know it!" He let out a shaky laugh, panting lightly in between chuckles.

Still worried, the axe user persisted. "Lloyd, why did you practice to this extent? You couldn't possibly have benefited from working yourself to exhaustion."

His smile twitched slightly at the edges of his mouth. "I was just really itching for a rematch against you to show off all that I can do now!"

"Liar."

Presea's pigtails waved in her face as she shook her head, and Lloyd's smile did fall this time. "You know as well as I do that that was not really what was on your mind." Before Lloyd could open his mouth to retort, she lightly placed her fingertips over his lips. "Nothing you can say right now will be the truth, so let me tell you what I believe."

The pair began to walk down the path to the rich district of Meltokio in silence, both waiting for Presea to gather her thoughts. When she finally did, the brunette found himself shocked when she spoke.

"Only a fool wouldn't be able to know a crush when they see one." She replaced her fingers over his mouth once again when he froze in shock. "I want you to just listen to me for now, okay?"

He nodded complacently, in fear of what she may do if he didn't.

"His feelings are hurt, you know. Knowing that if it hadn't been for Zelos nothing would've ever changed, and knowing that when this is all over everything will go back to the way it was before." Her pretty face scrunched in slight irritation. "What did possess you to go along with anything he'd propose anyways?"

"I guess I just didn't think about anything except for how much I wanted my da- Kratos's sword back. I didn't really-"

"That's right, you didn't." Her face remained neutral, but the look in her eyes became absolutely glacial. "And now look what you've done. I'dve thought even you would've been able to tell that what you're doing is dumb. You can't just cross that line of platonic friendship whenever you want and not expect things to change." They paused at the bench outside of Zelos's house, having meandered fairly far into the district. "I was always a little jealous of you two, you know?"

Lloyd sat and listened to her, wondering where she could possibly be going with this current train of thought.

"When you first saved me from that horrible mental prison I was confined to…" Surely Lloyd was seeing things, for he could swear that Presea was blushing ever so slightly. "When you first saved me, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that you didn't take an interest in me like Genis did at first…"

"Ehh?"

"Please be quiet." She raised her head a bit more making her blush more prominent, and Lloyd wondered how he could have ever missed this. "However, as I began talking to him more, I found that we both seemed to have something in common." She took a dramatic pause. "We both wanted to be closer than friends with you."

"B-but he's already my best friend, how much closer could we possibly get?"

"Lloyd, I find it hard to believe that you are actually this slow."

"Huh? But…" Suddenly his face lit up in embarassment, having finally caught the jist of what she was saying. Presea turned a bit pinker, but attempted to keep eye contact to fully drive home her point.

"I-I never would've g-guessed…that you…" He made a feeble attempt to clear his throat out. "But you know, I couldn't…"

He was rewarded with a soft smile and a shake of her head. "I know Lloyd, you don't have to tell me. I've always known, which was why I never tried…"

Lloyd was as contemplative as one of his capabilities could be, when suddenly he remembered something else she had said. "Hey Presea, what did you mean by that other thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Well…you said 'we both,' right? What did you mean? Did you mean Genis l-likes me that way too?"

The serious atmosphere was broken by the normally stoic girl's light giggles of amusement. Though still thoroughly red faced, Lloyd wanted to know. "W-well?"

"I'm sorry for laughing. I haven't heard anything quite that funny in a long time." Immediately the humor was gone. "I can't answer that, though I had really thought it would be obvious at this point. Have you honestly not noticed the way he acts around you?"

"But he was so eager to leave this morning to be with you…"

"How else do you think I learned about everything with Zelos? Besides, what he really wanted was for you to have stopped him, and told him to stay with you. You're giving off mixed signals, one second playing the part of the best friend who wants something more, and then not following it up."

Tired of playing the role of the fool, Lloyd clenched his fists with determination and met her gaze. "What can I do then?"

She got lightly to her feet and brushed off the back of her dress. "Well, for one thing, you should sort out your thoughts on everything. Regrets are a heavy burden to bear."

"And then?"

Another gentle smile. "And then you do what you think is right. And now I'm sorry Lloyd, but I do believe I should be returning to the inn before Regal begins to worry."

With a small nod, she walked away from the bench, leaving Lloyd with way too much to think about.

"When did my life become a cliché?" He muttered out loud, sighing in resignation. A small smirk made its way to his face, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I already saved the world, how hard could this possibly be?"

And with that, Lloyd crossed the line of platonic friendship. And like Presea said, things are going to change, whether for good or bad remains to be seen.

…

More of a thinky talky chapter than anything. I feel like it was kinda dull, but I need the stage to be set for later events. (Including a plot twist I have in mind. As a bit of a teaser I suppose, I already have the title for that chapter picked out! Isn't "Miserablism" just an awesome name? And doesn't it make you wonder just how it's all gonna go down? Too bad it's not for a few more chapters!)

Sorry for the lateness too, but my finals really were killers. So, after much crying and stress eating, I decided to buckle down, and update a day later than I promised… I'm sorry, I feel like I've failed…

So yeah, a little more stage setting, very little humor, and self-destructive angsty Lloyd. I think that Lloyd has an angst side after all, he is still a teenager! (After all, the whole thing with Kratos kinda smacks of angst)

And yes, I always imagined Presea as being a very good listener. And yes, I do strongly suspect she had a crush on Lloyd. I mean, the scene on the balcony at the dinner party seems to suggest that, no?

Okay, enough of my ranting to try and justify my failure. I would just like to add that I hope everyone still likes it, and will continue to read! :) 400 hits and going strong!

As always, my song for this chapter (though I listened to the song Try It, I'm In Love With A Married Man the whole time, I couldn't find a way of justifying that as a title… Especially seeing as Zelos is soon to be a married man… That's a scary thought, no?)

~ I've tried to see your point of view but could not hear or see for jealousy. ~

~New York in the Rain


End file.
